Seven Deadly Sins: El Pecado del amor
by Joskan
Summary: Siglos antes que Meliodas y Elizabeth hicieran historia con su amor improbable, una pareja de divinidades opuestas, se habían rendido ante la fuerza más poderosa de la existencia: El amor. Demostrando así, que el amor es la magia que destruye barreras, prejuicios, e incluso, el paso del tiempo. Spin Off del manga Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) creado por Nakaba Suzuki.
1. 1 El sol y la luna

CAP 1: El Sol y la Luna

En el Reino de Castellio, se erigía imponente, un magnifico castillo de piedra maciza negra, que se erguía con esplendor sobre una colina pronunciada, la cual brindaba una vista hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La oscuridad de la noche enfatizaba de manera más clara, una ventana que se encontraba brillando con una luz tenue. Era la ventana de la habitación del Príncipe menor.

—No quiero ir a dormir Rosa, es temprano aun—rogaba el pequeño príncipe a su cuidadora.

—Claro que no mi Príncipe, mire por la ventana. La noche se apodero del reino hace más de cinco horas. —contestó la doncella con dulzura.

El pequeño niño resopló con irritación, haciendo que su mechón de cabello naranja se moviera.

—Está bien—admitió el niño con un tono de derrota—pero antes ¡¿Me contarías una historia?! —rogó el chico con una mirada de súplica que enterneció a su niñera.

Rosa observó los dulces ojos azules del Príncipe, y supo que no tendría las fuerzas para negarse. La hermosa chica rubia suspiro. Barrio la imponente habitación real del Príncipe con sus hermosos ojos verdes, y su vista se detuvo, en una enorme pila de libros viejos y gruesos que formaban dos amplias columnas, y que se encontraban en un rincón.

—Veo que ha estado leyendo mucho, Joven Príncipe.

—No tengo nada más que hacer—respondió el chico con un tono melancólico.

La doncella le dedicó una mirada de ternura. El Rey era un hombre bastante ocupado, por lo que rara vez tenía oportunidad de estar con sus hijos. Su madre, la Reina, era una mujer que se encargaba de las relaciones exteriores, así que pocas veces se encontraba en el castillo. Y por último, su hermano mayor nunca lo había querido, puesto que sus padres dedicaban el poco tiempo libre a el pequeño Príncipe.

—Está bien, mi querido Príncipe, le contaré una historia. —dijo la chica, mientras que el pequeño niño sonreía de alegría.

—Veamos—dijo la chica mientras trataba de recordar una historia— ¿conoce la leyenda de los Tres Caballeros Sagrados y el Dragón Negro?

—Sí, justo hoy la leí. —contestó el chico con orgullo.

Esta vez fue la doncella la que resopló.

— ¿y, la historia del Hombre Zorro y el Vagabundo? —preguntó la chica. Pero de nuevo, el pequeño niño asintió con su cabeza.

— ¡Ya se! —anunció Rosa con emoción. —estoy segura que no conoce la historia del Rey de las Hadas, Gloxinia y la Princesa de los Gigantes.

—Me temo que si—dijo el Príncipe con alegría— ¿Quién diría que dos especies tan distintas podrían enamorarse? —añadió con una mirada perdida en la ventana.

Y justo en ese momento, una luz iluminó la memoria de Rosa.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que, le parece extraño que dos especies distintas se enamoren? —preguntó la chica con un brillo picaresco en su mirada. — ¿y si le dijera que ya ha pasado anteriormente, y además en un caso más irreal todavía?

El Príncipe miraba a su niñera con una ceja arqueada en señal de incredulidad.

— ¿más irreal que un Hada enamorándose de una Gigante? —preguntó el chico aun sin creerlo.

Rosa asintió.

—El amor entre la luz y la oscuridad.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

—La luz y oscuridad… ¿enamoradas? —preguntó el chico con sorpresa.

—de cierta forma, mi querido Príncipe. Esta historia pasó hace cientos, quizá miles de años después de haberse creado la vida.

— ¿esto paso antes de la Gran Guerra de hace tres mil años? —interrumpió el chico con curiosidad.

—así es, mucho antes de todo eso. —respondió Rosa con una sonrisa. — Paso justo después que el clan Demonio fuera creado. En aquellos días, el clan de la Diosa reinaba con justicia y con esplendoroso poder sobre los demás clanes. Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio quería quitar la influencia de la Diosa, y ser el, quien reinara sobre los demás; y para esto, creo una horda de horridas criaturas que se alimentaban del miedo y la oscuridad del mundo. Pronto, estas criaturas comenzaron a azotar a los demás clanes sin discriminar, creando desesperación, dolor, y muerte a su paso. No obstante, la Diosa, al ver estas atrocidades, decidió intervenir, y fue ahí cuando creo a su Arcángel más poderoso, el ser de la creación más invencible, el Caballero del Sol, el General Dorado Heliel.

— ¿Heliel? —preguntó el Príncipe extrañado. — ¿El Arcángel más poderoso? ¡Jamás había oído hablar de él!

—Es natural mi querido Príncipe—respondió Rosa con una sonrisa. —Este relato pertenece a la Historia Negra.

El príncipe abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.

— ¿L…la h…Historia Negra? —Preguntó el chico con alarma— ¿La historia que no está registrada en ningún libro del mundo? ¿Cómo sabes esta historia, Rosa?

—Tengo mis fuentes—Contestó la doncella con un guiño. —Pero en fin, lo importante es que lo sé, y ahora usted también. ¿Me guardara el secreto?

El Príncipe se sonrojo.

—C…claro Rosa, ¡te lo prometo! —dijo el príncipe mientras se sellaba sus labios con un gesto.

— ¡Maravilloso! Entonces sigamos—la doncella se aclaró la garganta y continuó—No había ningún ser en los demás clanes, que rivalizara en términos de poder contra Heliel. Y no era para menos, puesto que su poder provenía, nada más y nada menos, que del mismísimo sol. El basto poder de Heliel crecía en consonancia con el astro celeste. Alcanzando su máximo poder justo al mediodía. O al menos eso decían las hadas, puesto que nunca fue necesario que este Arcángel peleara con su máximo poder. Bastaba un simple golpe de él, para destruir hasta el más poderoso de los demonios. Su poder era tal, que los Gigantes decían que Heliel era capaz de pelear mano a mano con el Rey Demonio, pero esto, claro está, nunca paso. O al menos no de forma directa.

El príncipe ladeo su cabeza para tratar de procesar este último dato.

— ¿o sea, que si peleó contra alguien de igual poder?

—Si. —Contestó Rosa—El Rey Demonio, al ver que sus criaturas eran apaleadas sin dificultades por el General Dorado Heliel, se vio en la necesidad de crear a alguien con las mismas características. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Y es que el Arcángel tenía una apariencia bastante particular. Medía tres metros de altura, tenía una melena larga y dorada que enmarcaba el azul de sus ojos, los cuales tenían la forma del símbolo del clan de la Diosa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un centenar de sólidos y poderosos músculos que le conferían una apariencia intimidante. Pero su rasgo más llamativo, era sin duda alguna, sus ocho magnificas alas, cuatro en cada costado de su espalda. Solamente la Diosa y él tenían esa cantidad de alas. Lo que acentuaba más, la creencia de que Heliel, era la personificación masculina de la Diosa. Sin embargo, este titán tenía una tremenda debilidad.

— ¿Qué debilidad? —preguntó el príncipe con interés.

—La noche—contestó Rosa con simpleza. —al tener al Sol como fuente de poder, hacía que Heliel cayera en un estado de "hibernación" cada vez que la noche llegaba. Y fue aquí, cuando el Rey Demonio vio una oportunidad para hacerse con el control de los demás clanes. Si Heliel reinaba con puño de hierro durante el día, su propia descendencia haría lo propio en la noche. Y así nació Rhitta, la primera hija del Rey Demonio. La Princesa de la Oscuridad, también conocida como la Emperatriz de la Luna.

— ¿la hija del Rey Demonio? —preguntó con extrañeza el Príncipe. —creía que solo tenía hijos varones.

—y ahora así es—afirmó Rosa—sin embargo, ningún demonio masculino fue capaz de someter a Heliel en aquellos tiempos, así que el Rey Demonio probó suerte con una demonio femenino. Y la verdad es que casi le funcionó.

— ¿casi? —preguntó el Príncipe con curiosidad.

—Sí. Rhitta en verdad era poderosa—respondió Rosa pensativa. —la Princesa de los demonios era dueña de un poder aterradoramente abismal, el cual solo era equiparable con su belleza irreal. Tenía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y tonificado, su larga cabellera negra y lacia caía como una cascada de oscuridad sobre su espalda. Sus ojos negros y fríos hacían temblar aquello en lo que se posaban. Sus labios rojos siempre dibujaban una sonrisa malévola. Y la chica andaría desnuda, de no ser por unas llamas de oscuridad que cubrían las partes importantes de su armónico cuerpo. Muchos hombres hubieran creído que Rhitta sería una Arcángel, de no ser por su increíble maldad. La chica masacraba a todos sus enemigos sin compasión, y sin esfuerzo. El Rey Demonio finalmente había logrado crear a su guerrera perfecta. Sin embargo, al igual que Heliel, tenía una gran debilidad. El día. Ella tomaba poder de la oscuridad de la noche, y sobre todo, de la Luna, la cual multiplicaba su poder oscuro. Pero en el día, era apenas más fuerte que un demonio promedio. Por lo que siempre se escondía en las sombras, esperando la noche. Así fue como el clan de la Diosa reinaba durante el día, y el clan de los demonios controlaba la noche.

Esta situación se mantuvo durante décadas, hasta que finalmente llego el Eclipse.

El príncipe se acomodó en su lujosa cama expectante a la historia de Rosa.

—Durante este evento astronómico, Heliel y Rhitta podían estar en el campo de batalla por primera vez al mismo tiempo, y lucharían por la supremacía de sus respectivos clanes. Cuando la Luna cubrió al sol por completo. Heliel y Rhitta se vieron por primera vez cara a cara. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que sintieron aquellos dos en ese instante, lo que sí sabe, es el violento intercambio de golpes que sucedió a continuación. Rhitta y Heliel chocaron sus poderosos puños causando una onda de choque expansiva que dejo inconsciente a todos los presentes en el campo de pelea. Durante las horas que duró el eclipse, tanto Heliel como Rhitta pelearon hasta saciarse. Sin haber un claro dominador en la pelea. Y cuando se pensaba que la batalla terminaría en un empate, la pelea llego a su fin abruptamente de una manera poco particular.

— ¿Cómo termino? —pregunto el Príncipe con apremio.

—La pelea acabo con ellos dos besándose.

El pequeño niño quedo atónito con aquella respuesta.

—¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya es tarde mi querido Príncipe, mañana seguiré con la historia.

— ¡NO! —exigió el niño casi al borde del llanto. — ¡continua!

—La historia es larga mi Príncipe, no terminare hoy. Además, su padre me puede regañar si se entera de esto.

El jovencito observo a su niñera con resignación.

—Está bien Rosa, iré a dormir…pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Rosa con preocupación.

—Que me llames por mi nombre. Odio las formalidades.

Rosa sonrió aliviada.

—Está bien, así lo hare, Lord Escanor.

Y así, el pequeño Pecado del Orgullo se durmió placenteramente con una sonrisa.


	2. 2 Los Cuatro Arcangeles

CAP 2: Los Cuatro Arcángeles

A la noche siguiente, el pequeño Escanor ya estaba acomodado en su cama, listo para escuchar la continuación del relato de Rosa.

Su niñera entró a la habitación un tanto distraída, leyendo un enorme libro.

— ¡Ya era hora, Rosa!—dijo el pequeño Escanor un tanto malhumorado— ¿sabes cuánto he esperado? ¡Todo el santo día!

Rosa sonrió. Y a continuación hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Mis disculpas Joven Príncipe…eh quise decir, Lord Escanor. Pero me temo, que he pasado gran parte de este día atendiendo la fractura que le hizo a su hermano Daemon…

Escanor se ruborizó al recordar el incidente que había pasado durante la mañana.

—F…fue u…un accidente…y…yo no quise…—empezaba a decir el pequeño Príncipe, cuando su cuidadora le puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Lo sé, Lord Escanor. Sé que fue sin intensión de su parte. No obstante, el Joven Daemon aun esta conmocionado. Quizá ahora lo deje en paz. —agregó Rosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sin embargo, Escanor estaba decaído. Le había roto el brazo a su hermano tras haberse defendido de las agresiones de este, no obstante, el pequeño Príncipe no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para haber realizado aquel acto contra su propio hermano.

Rosa observó a Escanor con una mirada afable, e inmediatamente se sentó en la lujosa silla al lado de la cama.

— ¿Continuamos la historia o prefiere irse a dormir?—el pequeño Príncipe negó enérgicamente con su cabeza y se acomodó en su cama. Listo para escuchar la continuación de la historia.

–Muy bien. Entonces continuaremos—replicó Rosa al ver el renovado ánimo del pequeño—Nos habíamos quedado por el beso de Heliel y Rittha ¿verdad?—Escanor asintió enérgicamente. —Bien, pues hay algo que se me estaba escapando. Me di cuenta de ello, cuando estaba leyendo este cuento al Joven Daemon.

Rosa le enseñó el grueso libro con el que había entrado, y se percató que se trataba de la historia de "La Espada Sagrada", la cual se decía que era el arma preferida de los Arcángeles del clan de la Diosa.

—Justo la noche antes del Eclipse, El Consejo de los Cuatro Arcángeles tramó un plan para asegurar la victoria de Heliel ante Rittha. Ellos personalmente se encargarían de debilitar a la princesa de los demonios, para que no peleara en condiciones óptimas ante el General del Sol.

—E…espera un momento Rosa—pidió Escanor con un tono de confusión— ¿dices que el Consejo de Arcángeles tendió una trampa?

Rosa observó a Escanor con una leve mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Bueno…debilitarla durante la noche para ganar…suena como un plan que solo a los demonios se les ocurriría.

Rosa sonrió de sorpresa.

—La mayoría de la gente ve a los Arcángeles como la encarnación de la justica, ¿usted nos lo ve así?—preguntó Rosa al pequeño Príncipe.

—S…si…claro…pero es que…no lo sé. Se supone que Heliel es poderoso. No necesitaba esa clase de trucos.

—Y así era, Lord Escanor—corroboró Rosa—Sin embargo, la idea fue de Amatiel, la líder del Consejo de los Cuatro Arcángeles.

El niño no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre

—¡¿A…Amatiel?!—Balbuceó Escanor—¡¿El ser más hermoso de la toda creación?!—preguntó mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—Veo que la conoce, Joven Príncipe—contestó Rosa con una sonrisita. —En efecto, Amatiel no solamente era dueña de una belleza que encantaba a quien la mirara, sino que también, era un genio en estrategia fría. "Los principios morales y de ética no tienen lugar en la guerra contra los demonios" decía ella. Y Rittha no iba ser la excepción. No obstante, su plan no había contemplado una pieza fundamental en la defensa de los demonios.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el pequeño Escanor con sumo interés.

—La Anciana de la noche.

El pequeño príncipe fue incapaz de esconder la duda que se había manifestado en su rostro al escuchar aquel título.

—Una vez que los cuatro Arcángeles se dirigieron hacia la guarida de Rhitta en el Bosque de la Oscuridad, —prosiguió Rosa— fueron interceptados en el aire por una anciana que volaba sobre una alfombra.

— ¿Quién eres tú?–preguntó impetuosamente Ludoshel, el hermano menor de Amatiel, que en aquel entonces, apenas era un adolescente.

—Soy solo una antigua guardiana de este bosque, mi señor—respondió la anciana con un claro tono de burla en su voz.

— ¡Apartate!–exigió Tarmiel, el Arcángel de tres cabezas.

—Soy solo una pobre anciana ¿Qué daño podría causarles a tan poderosas divinidades?—volvió a contestar la anciana con sarcasmo.

—Si no te apartas, te fulminare aquí y ahora—amenazó el joven y apuesto Arcángel Sariel mientras extendía su palma derecha hacia la anciana.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero que ternura!—respondió la anciana con un tono empalagoso en su voz— ¿de verdad creen que tienen una oportunidad contra mí? ¡Qué ternuras!

En ese instante, Sariel disparó una poderosa esfera de energía blanca llamada "Arca" la cual impactó de lleno a la anciana, creando una enorme cortina de humo negro.

— ¿No crees que exageraste un poco, Sariel?—reprochó Ludoshel mientras ahuyentaba el humo de su elegante rostro con un ademan de su mano.

El joven Arcángel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—A veces no controlo mi propio poder.

Justo en el instante que Amatiel iba a dar la orden de continuar con su misión, una carcajada demoniaca comenzó a resonar alrededor de ellos.

—Nunca creí que los Arcángeles fueran tan despiadados. —dijo la Anciana mientras salía de la pequeña nube de humo negro.

Los cuatro Arcángeles miraron atónitos, como la mitad del cuerpo de la anciana estaba completamente destrozado, pero aun así, la demacrada mujer parecía no sentir absolutamente nada.

—Si es así como quieren hacer las cosas, entonces juguemos—dijo la anciana al mismo tiempo que la mitad de su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse con el humo negro de alrededor, para momentos después, revelar que la mujer se había curado por completo.

—Admito que eres persistente, pero esto se acaba aquí—respondió Sariel mientras materializaba una "Arca" en ambas manos.

—Eres impulsivo como un niño—replicó la anciana con una sonrisa maligna—quizá, yo te pueda ayudar a ser uno…" _Microscopy"—_ añadió la mujer mientras agitaba su bastón de madera casi podrida. Inmediatamente, el esbelto cuerpo del Arcángel Sariel fue cubierto por el humo negro de los alrededores.

— ¡Sariel!—gritó el Arcángel Tarmiel mientras apartaba el humo negro con una onda de choque de sus manos. Cuando el humo se disipó, los otros tres Arcángeles vieron horrorizados el estado de Sariel. Ya que este, se había convertido en un niño de doce años.

— ¿P…porque me ven así?—preguntó Sariel confundido.

—¡E…esto es imposible!—replicó Amatiel con desesperación—¡¿Qué demonios eres?!—preguntó a la anciana mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

—Esas no es manera de hablar de una representante de la diosa. —contestó la mujer con tono de burla. Lo que provocó que Tarmiel se abalanzara violentamente sobre ella.

—He escuchado de ti—dijo la longeva mujer mientras examinaba las tres cabezas del arcángel, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con facilidad todos los ataques de este—tu cabeza izquierda puede ver el pasado, la derecha el futuro, y la de en medio el presente, ¿no es así?

Tarmiel no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver que la vieja mujer, conocía el secreto de sus tres cabezas.

— ¡Maldita! ¡¿C…como es que…?!— empezaba a decir Tarmiel cuando la vieja bruja agarró su cabeza de en medio con su poderosa mano como garra.

—Tu cabeza del presente es un problema para mí, no te molesta si me deshago de ella ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo tienes dos más—acto seguido, la cabeza de en medio fue cubierta por una espesa cortina de humo negro.

El arcángel tricéfalo profirió un grito de desesperación ante la carcajada maligna de la anciana.

Amatiel lanzó un rayo de luz de su boca hacia Tarmiel, haciendo que el humo negro desapareciera, solamente para revelar la deformada cabeza de Tarmiel.

— ¡Esto debe ser una broma!—rugió Ludoshel totalmente cargado de furia— ¡ningún ser tiene derecho a pisotearnos de esta forma!—acto seguido, los ojos del Arcángel comenzaron a emitir un brillo dorado. A lo que la anciana respondió abalanzándose sobre él.

—De ti también he escuchado cosas—dijo la anciana mientras aceleraba su velocidad—Dicen que en tu vista se alberga una bendición conocida como "El Juicio de la Diosa", cuya poder destructivo podría traer problemas incluso hasta el Rey Demonio.

Justo en el momento que Ludoshel había terminado de cargar poder en sus ojos, la anciana le asestó un duro golpe a sus ojos con su viejo bastón de madera.

— ¡M…maldita!—gritó el joven Ludoshel al mismo tiempo que la anciana había alargado sus uñas con el objetivo de rasguñar los poderosos ojos del Arcángel.

—Eso hubiera sido peligroso—repuso la anciana mientras lamia la sangre de sus filosas y alargadas uñas. — ¿Qué hay de ti "hermosura"? ¿No vas a pelear?—dijo la anciana mientras observaba con desdén al Arcángel Amatiel.

La hermosa deidad se limitó a sonreír con confianza.

—Solo esperen un momento mis Arcángeles, en seguida me encargaré de esto. —dijo Amatiel en tono solemne, mientras extendía su brazo derecho.

La anciana quien se había mostrado exuberante de confianza, cambio su semblante al comprender el gesto del Arcángel.

—A…así que te pondrás seria ¿no es así?—replicó la decrepita mujer mientras empezaba a sudar levemente. Algo que no pasó desapercibido al Arcángel.

—Supongo ya te percataste del enorme poder mágico acumulado en mi brazo derecho ¿no es verdad?—dijo Amatiel con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de preocupación de la anciana—Quisiera saber tu identidad antes de aniquilarte aquí y ahora.

La decrepita anciana escupió con asco, y luego sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Morgana Le Fay, y soy la maestra de mi Joven Ama, la Princesa de los Demonios, Rittha.


	3. 3 La desesperación oscura

CAP 3: La Desesperación Oscura

—Muy bien, Morgana Le Fay, te has ganado mi respeto por ser una oponente formidable—replicó Amatiel con solemnidad. —eres una existencia peligrosa para todos los seres vivos de este planeta, por tal motivo; como representante divino de la Deidad Suprema, es mi obligación exterminarte aquí y ahora. —En ese momento, el Arcángel alzó su brazo lentamente, para después lanzar su poderoso ataque— ¡Espada Divina…Amatiel!

Un potente haz de luz, salió expedido de su brazo cortando por la mitad a la bruja Morgana. Cuyo cuerpo partido se internó en la penumbra del bosque oscuro. Completamente derrotada.

Después, Amatiel se dirigió en donde se encontraban sus colegas divinos, los cuales estaban en un profundo estado de abatimiento.

Ludoshel se hallaba tratando de curar sus ojos con sus palmas sanadoras sin obtener ningún resultado. Sariel, por su parte, estaba examinando con mucha curiosidad, su nueva apariencia en un charco de agua. Mientras que Tarmiel, se palpaba su nuevo rostro semi demoniaco, con bastante preocupación.

—Lamento la demora, pero necesitaba cargar mi poder mágico para lanzar la Espada Divina—se excusó Amatiel con tranquilidad.

— ¡Apresúrate hermana!— exigió Ludoshel con ímpetu — ¡sananos pronto!

Amatiel extendió ambos brazos para materializar una esfera de energía plateada entre sus manos, luego exclamó:

— ¡Purificación!—la esfera se infló hasta el punto de absorber al resto de arcángeles dentro de ella. Luego emitió un brillo y posteriormente se evaporó; revelando que no había funcionado.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado, Amatiel?!—Preguntó con desesperación Tarmiel— ¡esto no ha funcionado!

La líder de los Arcángeles estaba visiblemente sorprendida por su fallo.

—E…esto es i…imposible—balbuceó Amatiel, pero esta, volvió a invocar su poder de purificación, fallando de nuevo.

— ¡Concentrate Amatiel!—exigió Sariel visiblemente enfadado— ¡se supone que eres la mejor sanadora de nuestro clan!

—¡¿Acaso no ves que lo estoy intentado?!—Respondió con fastidio Amatiel— _¡Invigorate!_ —intentó el Arcángel con otro hechizo, pero sin tener éxito.

— ¡No puede ser! …¿a…acaso fueron "maldecidos"?—exclamó Amatiel con sorpresa, a lo cual, el resto de Arcángeles respondieron con una muestra de terror en sus rostros.

— ¡Absurdo!—respondió Ludoshel con un chillido— ¿se te ha olvidado que solamente el Rey Demonio y su hija bastarda pueden maldecir a otros?

—La mujer que nos atacó era la maestra del demonio Rittha, por lo que es seguro asumir, que el Rey Demonio le confirió grandes poderes, entre ellos, el de "maldecir" —anunció Amatiel con seguridad, mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

— ¿S…significa que solo la Deidad Suprema podrá curarnos?–preguntó Tarmiel con preocupación.

—Me temo que si—respondió Amatiel mientras se mordía un labio en señal de impotencia. —L…lo lamento—añadió la hermosa Arcángel mientras cubría su cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas hermana?—preguntó Ludoshel con calma—Solo tenemos que esperar a que la Deidad Suprema regrese de su misión.

— ¡Precisamente por eso me disculpo!—replicó Amatiel de manera exaltada—para que la Deidad Suprema pueda curar una maldición, necesita hacerlo dentro de las primeras tres horas de haber sido maldecidos, de lo contrario, ni siquiera ella podrá liberarlos.

— ¿A…acaso estas d…diciendo q…que…?

—Si—cortó Amatiel a Tarmiel—Se quedarán así para siempre.

Los tres arcángeles cayeron al suelo en señal de derrota y desesperación, tras escuchar la sentencia de Amatiel. Puesto que la Deidad Suprema llevaba casi un año en una misión secreta, y ciertamente era muy improbable volviera pronto, mucho menos, en las próximas tres horas.

— ¡D…debe ser una broma!—gritó Sariel, sumamente exaltado— ¡trabaje mucho para ganarme mi puesto en los Cuatro Arcángeles!

—Nadie ha dicho que ya no serás parte de esta elite, Sariel—atajó Ludoshel con aspereza.

— ¿ah no? ¿Y entonces porque tu pequeño hermano, Mael, no forma parte de nosotros, a pesar de su enorme potencial?—replicó Sariel airado—Te diré porque, ¡porque el aún es un niño! ¡Igual que yo ahora!

—Si te vas a comportar como uno, quizá te expulsemos. — Dijo Amatiel con seriedad—La decisión es tuya— El ahora pequeño Arcángel Sariel se limitó a chasquear sus dientes.

—Si Sariel, relajate. Tú te llevaste la mejor parte. —Anunció Tarmiel— ¡Yo perdí mis visiones!

El resto de arcángeles observaron alarmados al Arcángel Tricéfalo.

—¡¿E…estas seguro?!—preguntó Amatiel con un dejo de nerviosismo.

— _No puedo ver el pasado_ —anunció la cabeza anciana de Tarmiel— _yo no puedo ver el futuro_ —corroboró la cabeza joven—y yo no puedo ver el presente—dijo la cabeza principal del Arcángel.

Amatiel apretó sus dientes a manera de molestia con ella misma. Ya que las visiones de Tarmiel eran determinantes en sus planes estratégicos. Por lo que habían perdido una bendición bastante valiosa.

—Yo perdí mis ojos, y con ellos, mi bendición—confirmó Ludoshel con un tono de resignación en su voz—pero esto, al contrario de abatirme, me hará más fuerte, ¡porque mi convicción por acabar con los demonios jamás había sido más fuerte!—añadió el joven Arcángel con ímpetu— ¡Somos los Cuatro Arcángeles, la elite del clan de la diosa! ¡No seremos derrotados por estas nimiedades!

En ese momento, un sarcástico aplauso comenzó a resonar desde el Bosque Oscuro, haciendo que Los Cuatro Arcángeles se pusieran en guardia al escuchar este sonido.

— _Eso ha sido magnifico. Justo lo que esperaba de un Arcángel_ —dijo una voz gutural y femenina que provenía desde el bosque.

— ¡Muéstrate!—exigió Amatiel mientras desenvainaba su inmaculada espada dorada.

— _Eres buena_ —replicó la voz gutural mientras seguía aplaudiendo sarcásticamente— _pero no tanto como yo._

Al instante, una figura femenina apareció súbitamente frente a ellos. Era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y exuberante; de proporciones voluptuosas y de cabellera larga y blanca como la nieve, de la cual sobresalían un par de cuernos retorcidos de cuarenta centímetros de largo. La mujer demonio iría completamente desnuda, de no ser, por una leve nube de oscuridad que cubría sus partes íntimas, y una pequeña mota de oscuridad que ocultaba cada uno de sus pezones. En su espalda, había un enorme par de gigantescas alas de murciélago, y sobre su trasero, nacía una enorme cola de dos metros de largo. Su rostro era inusualmente hermoso, de facciones finas y elegantes; de ojos profundos y malignos, cuyos glóbulos negros y pupila vertical amarillenta, le conferían una mirada atemorizante.

— ¡N…no puede ser! ¿Q…que e…es este presencia tan abominable?—preguntó con sorpresa Sariel al sentir el poder de aquella mujer—T…Tarmiel… ¿puedes ver su nivel de poder?

—N…no—contestó el Arcángel tricéfalo mientras comenzaba a sudar—pero juzgando por lo que siento, s…su poder es de aproximadamente de…ci…cincuenta mil…

— ¡Debes estas bromeando!—exclamó Sariel— ¡eso es imposible!

— _¿Por qué no lo probamos?_ —sugirió la mujer demoniaca. Acto seguido, en un despliegue de velocidad segadora, agarró al pequeño Sariel por la garganta, asfixiándolo lentamente.

Al instante, el resto de Arcángeles se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el demonio femenino, pero esta logró esquivar hábilmente todos los ataques de estos.

— _Mi turno_ —anunció el demonio—La mujer extendió su cola hasta alcanzar a Tarmiel, a quien sujeto por el cuello de la cabeza central. Luego se movió ágilmente para capturar a Ludoshel con su otro brazo.

Los tres Arcángeles estaban siendo asfixiados al mismo tiempo.

— _Si…sufran_ —decía la mujer demonio mientras lamia sus labios sensualmente. Pero en ese momento, una violenta ráfaga de viento cortó los brazos y la cola de la mujer demonio; liberando a los Arcángeles de su yugo. No obstante, la mujer seguía sonriendo con malicia a pesar de sus amputaciones.

— _¿No puedes esperar a tu turno?_ —preguntó la mujer demonio a Amatiel con una sonrisa maliciosa— _Quiero tomarme mi tiempo para jugar contigo. Lo que me hiciste hace rato me dolió mucho. Quiero regresártelo con más dolor._

Amatiel observó extrañada al demonio.

— ¿Lo que te hice?—preguntó la Arcángel confundida— ¿de qué…—en ese momento, Amatiel lo comprendió y abrió los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa—¿E…eres…Morgana?

— _¡Correcto!—_ respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa _—¡finalmente soy lo que siempre quise ser…¡un súcubo!_

Los Cuatro Arcángeles miraron con desprecio a Morgana.

—¡¿Cómo fue posible?!—Preguntó Tarmiel exaltado— ¡tú eres una humana, yo vi tu esencia!

— _Cuando el Rey Demonio me acogió en su seno, renuncie a pertenecer a una raza tan repugnante como los humanos—_ replicó Morgana con acritud— _Su majestad no solamente me dotó un enorme poder mágico que, incluso, me da la habilidad de maldecir a otros—_ añadió sonrientemente, mientras miraba de reojo a los Arcángeles maldecidos por ella— _Sino que también, me dio el regalo de acceder a una transformación reservada únicamente para los demonios. La forma Indura._

— ¡Imposible!—bufó Ludoshel en el acto— ¡solo los demonios naturales pueden acceder a esa transformación!

— _Eres listo—_ replicó el súcubo— _en efecto, para poder acceder a esta transformación se requiere del sacrificio de seis de los siete corazones que tiene un demonio, pero en mi caso, tuve que sacrificar algo más "especial"…mi humanidad. ¡Lo que significa que jamás volveré a ser una humana, mucho menos la anciana que conocieron!_ —finalizó Morgana mientras se carcajeaba de manera estridente y escalofriante.

—Ustedes tres regresen al Palacio Celestial—ordenó Amatiel al resto de Arcángeles—Yo me encargaré de ella—añadió mientras alzaba su espada dorada.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca, hermana?!—Preguntó Ludoshel con exasperación— ¡necesitas de nuestra ayuda para enfrentarte a esta…cosa!—añadió el joven Arcángel con un gesto de asco.

—Ludoshel tiene razón—corroboró Sariel—Nos necesitas.

—No—cortó Amatiel en tono seco—con su maldición no me sirven. Aparte que ya deberían saber que no caeré fácilmente—añadió mientras les guiñaba un ojo con confianza.

Los arcángeles comprendieron lo que su líder tramaba, e inmediatamente asintieron.

—Regresa pronto, hermana—dijo Ludoshel escuetamente, para luego emprender el vuelo junto con los otros dos Arcángeles.

Morgana forzó una carcajada de burla ante lo sucedido.

— _¿Se supone que debo quedarme a ver cómo huyen?_

—No tienes que hacerlo—contestó Amatiel mientras se encogía de hombros—Si en verdad eres tan poderosa como afirmas, podrás atraparlos justo después de tomar mi cabeza.

Morgana observó a Amatiel con una mirada perversa.

— _En otras circunstancias, tu patético truco psicológico hubiera hecho que me diera un baño con las tripas de tus amigos frente a ti, pero admito que la idea de llevar tu cabeza en mi mano solo para ver cómo se quebrantan sus ímpetus…me excita._

—Bien. Entonces trata de no decepcionarme—Amatiel pasó su dedo entre una ranura de su armadura, lo que hizo que esta, cayera al suelo dejando al desnudo el voluptuoso dorso del Arcángel.

Morgana observó con curiosidad, que el dorso de Amatiel estaba completamente cubierto de extraños símbolos en formas de runas color negro. La hermosa divinidad, juntó sus manos en actitud de oración, y luego comenzó a recitar unas palabras extrañas utilizando el lenguaje de la diosa.

— _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_ —preguntó el súcubo con irritación— _¿estas orándole a tu diosa para que te ayude?_

No obstante, Amatiel dijo una última palabra en su idioma natal, y las runas tatuadas en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar tanto, que Morgana tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para cubrirse del cegador destello que estas habían emitido.

Cuando la mujer demonio trató de abrir los ojos lentamente, pudo observar la nueva apariencia del Arcángel.

Su cuerpo brillaba tanto, que el solo hecho de verla directamente, hacía que le doliera la cabeza un tanto. Su melena dorada había adquirido un tono ligeramente plateado. Las runas tatuadas en su cuerpo, brillaban en un fulguroso tono dorado; y sus pupilas azules habían adquirido la forma del símbolo del clan de la diosa.

—Tarmiel tenía razón—replicó Amatiel—tu nivel de poder es de cincuenta mil quinientos. Exactamente mí mismo poder actual. Esto será interesante.


	4. 4 Últimos Arreglos

CAP 4: Últimos arreglos

Morgana volvió a forzar una carcajada burlona en respuesta al comentario de Amatiel.

— _¿Qué ya has alcanzado mi nivel? ¿Acaso perdiste la ca…_ —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amatiel se puso detrás de la mujer demonio con un ala de esta en su mano. Para cuando Morgana se percató de ello, su espalda disparó un chorro de sangre negra por la herida recién recibida.

— _¿Qué demon…?_ —balbuceó la bruja, cuando volvió a recibir otro corte por parte de Amatiel, esta vez, de manera transversal en sus pechos.

— ¿Qué sucede bruja? —Replicó Amatiel— ¿soy muy rápida para ti? —y en ese instante Morgana gritó encolerizada.

— _¿Crees que ya has ganado solo porque me arrancaste un ala, y me hiciste un corte? ¡No me hagas reír!—_ al instante, la bruja enfurecida rasgo la cara de Amatiel con sus garras.

El Arcángel comenzó a sangrar, pero aun así sonrió.

—Nunca espere que los demonios tuvieran a alguien como tú. Había planeado utilizar mi forma sagrada contra Rittha, pero eres una oponente digna de mí. —el Arcángel culminó su frase mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque con su espada dorada cargada de energía.

Morgana cubrió su cuerpo con oscuridad aumentando levemente su musculatura.

— _¿Qué soy digna de ti?_ —la bruja escupió con acritud hacia el suelo— ¡ _eso debería decir yo, Arcángel engreída!_ —el súcubo creó una daga de oscuridad en ambas manos y luego arremetió violentamente contra Amatiel.

Y así, ambas protagonizaron una encarnizada batalla que duró toda la noche anterior al eclipse. No hay muchos detalles acerca de esa pelea. Lo único que ha perdurado a través del tiempo, aparte de rumores fantasiosos, es la duración y el resultado de la batalla.

El feroz encuentro culminó a las seis y media de la mañana del día siguiente, con la caída de Amatiel.

La hermosa Arcángel estaba tendida en el suelo. Tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado debido a múltiples rasguños recibidos durante la batalla; su brazo derecho estaba roto, y una de sus seis alas estaba completamente destruida.

Morgana por su parte a pesar de la victoria, no había salido ilesa. Durante la pelea perdido ambas alas, y su pierna derecha fue completamente cercenada aun así, fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y sonreír de satisfacción al ver a su oponente derrotada.

— _No sabes lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de este momento_ —espetó la bruja con malicia— _Ver a la justa y poderosa líder de los Cuatro Arcángeles, Amatiel derrotada y humillada por un demonio…es casi como un orgasmo._

Amatiel observó con dificultad el pavoneo de Morgana y sintió ira consigo misma en su interior, ya que la había subestimado y eso le costó caro.

— _No te preocupes. Te liberare de tu humillación—_ añadió Morgana mientras materializo una espada de oscuridad en su mano derecha juntando toda su magia restante. — _Hasta nunca._

Pero en el instante que Morgana blandió su espada con la intensión de decapitar al Arcángel, se detuvo en seco al percibir que una ominosa presencia se dirigía hacia a ellos a una velocidad de vértigo, y antes que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, una devastadora explosión se hizo presente justo a sus espaldas.

Amatiel sonrió y susurró con dificultad.

—V…viniste.

Morgana volteó hacia atrás para contemplar el enorme cráter que había dejado la explosión, y la bruja se paralizó por completo cuando vio que de entre el humo, el poderoso Arcángel Heliel salía caminando con tranquilidad hacia ellas. Al sentir el poder que este emanaba, cayó de rodillas en señal de estupefacción.

— _N…no puede ser…e…este poder… ¿C…cómo es posible que exista alguien así?—_ Morgana se olvidó de Amatiel y centró toda su atención en el imponente General Solar frente a ella, tratando de blandir su espada de oscuridad, pero el pavor que sentía había paralizado todo su ser. Puesto que ella sabía, que ni aun si estuviera en óptimas condiciones y con su poder al máximo, no tendría la más mínima oportunidad ante aquel poderoso ser frente a ella.

Heliel dio un paso, y la bruja experimentó la oleada de calor más grande de toda su existencia. El arcángel dio otro paso, y la demoniaca mujer vio cómo su cuerpo se llenaba de dolorosas ampollas. Otro pasó de Heliel hizo que unas leves llamas comenzaran a devorar el cuerpo de Morgana, y un último paso, provocó que las llamas se convirtieran en devastadoras llamaradas doradas que terminaron por calcinar el cuerpo de Morgana sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando Heliel se posó justo frente al Súcubo, agitó una de sus ocho alas creando una poderosa corriente de viento que hizo que las llamas se apagaran y se llevaran el cuerpo calcinado de la bruja hacia el bosque de la oscuridad.

—Descansa ya, alma impura—pronunció Heliel en tono solemne mientras observaba como el cuerpo de la bruja se perdía en el horizonte del bosque.

—H…Hel…liel—pronunció Amatiel con dificultad. Sin embargo, el imponente Arcángel le indico con un gesto de su mano que guardara silencio.

—No debes esforzarte. Te llevare al Palacio Celestial para que te cures en el manantial sagrado—Acto seguido, Heliel cargo sin dificultad pero con delicadeza a Amatiel, luego extendió sus ocho alas y emprendió el vuelo generando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que fue capaz de arrancar a una docena de árboles del suelo.

Mientras volaban a una velocidad de vértigo por los aires, Amatiel sintió un confort en su cuerpo al percibir como su dolor había desaparecido, y no era porque sus heridas habían sanado, sino porque se encontraba en los brazos de su amado.

Y es que la elegante, justa y sagaz líder de los Cuatro Arcángeles, Amatiel, estaba profundamente enamorada de Heliel. Desde el día en que ella posó sus ojos en el por primera vez, sintió en su pecho esa sensación tan conocida por aquellos cuyo corazón ha encontrado a su dueño.

Pero la magia se perdió rápidamente cuando Heliel la increpó de repente.

—Lo que hiciste, Amatiel, fue una completa estupidez.

Aquellas agrias palabras causaron que la magullada Arcángel sintiera como el dolor volvía de golpe y con más fuerza que antes. Puesto que las palabras hirientes de su amado, le dolían como violentas cuchillas penetradas en su corazón.

—Ludoshel me contó todo cuando desperté de mi trance…—agregó Heliel mientras mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte—…desde tu plan para debilitar a Rittha, hasta la derrota que sufrieron a manos de una bruja.

Amatiel quería explicarle a Heliel que lo había hecho para garantizar su victoria. No por la gloria del clan de la diosa, sino para que este, no perdiera su vida a manos de la princesa de los demonios. Pero el reclamo que estaba sufriendo por parte de su amado, le había provocado un áspero nudo en su garganta que la imposibilitaba hablar.

—Sacrificaste las bendiciones de tus camaradas por una estrategia carente de sentido. Tu madre va estar muy decepcionada de ti.

Amatiel prefirió estar a merced de Morgana antes que seguir recibiendo el reproche de Heliel, y por un instante, agradeció que la bruja le desfiguró su rostro; porque de esta manera, sus lágrimas caían desapercibidas.

—Pero aun así, mantuviste la cabeza clara y te hiciste cargo de tu error. La determinación es algo que yo siempre respetaré.

Amatiel no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, pero cuando iba a tratar de responder, Heliel aterrizó con firmeza sobre una plataforma aérea del Palacio Divino. Apenas habían llegado, un pequeño niño de melena rubia, delgaducho y con cuatro alas en su espalda, llego corriendo hacia ellos con sus ojos y nariz chorreantes de llanto.

— ¡HERMANAAAA!—gritó el niño mientras se postraba frente a Heliel, quien aún tenía a Amatiel en brazos. — ¿E…estas bien?... _Pure Ark. —_ el pequeño Arcángel había materializado una esfera sanadora que envolvía por completo el cuerpo de Amatiel.

—Bien hecho, Mael—replicó Heliel al niño—Lleva a tu hermana al manantial sagrado. Yo organizaré al ejército celestial para la batalla.

—E…está bien—replicó el pequeño Mael—Después me uniré al ejército.

— ¡No! —Cortó Heliel en tono autoritario—tus poderes sanadores son los mejores de este clan. Tu hermana te necesita más que nosotros. No confió en nadie más que en ti para esto ¿entiendes?

El pequeño Mael apretó sus dientes, pero su héroe y modelo a seguir confiaba en el para una misión, así que se limitó a asentir con resignación.

En ese momento, Heliel emprendió el vuelo dejando otra ráfaga violenta de viento, sin siquiera despedirse de Amatiel. Mientras se perdía en el horizonte, la líder de los Cuatro Arcángeles lo observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Definitivamente, las palabras de reproche de su amado le dolían más que una masacre propinada por un demonio.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Mientras tanto, en los senderos laberinticos del bosque de la oscuridad; una esbelta figura femenina paseaba descalza y tranquilamente. Era de complexión delgada y elegante; llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, su dorso iba casi desnudo salvo por una chaqueta negra de mangas largas que cubría sus pechos. En su cintura, había un cinto del que colgaba una espléndida espada de filo negro. Pero lo más llamativo de aquella mujer era su bello rostro, ya que era dueña de una hermosura salvaje. Sus ojos negros hacían juego con su cabellera larga y negra como la noche, la cual caía como una hermosa cascada oscura sobre su espalda. Justo en el centro de su frente había un extraño símbolo en forma de espiral. Por último, sus labios rojos y carnosos formaron una sonrisa al ver varios pedazos grandes de carbón regados por el suelo.

—Sí que fuiste apabullada, Maestra. —dijo la hermosa mujer mientras se mordía el extremo de su muñeca derecha, provocándose un corte profundo que hizo que su sangre negra saliera disparada en chorro. La mujer roció su sangre sobre los pedazos de carbón mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en el idioma de los demonios. Cuando termino de hablar, la sangre se convirtió en una nube de oscuridad que al solidificarse, adoptó la forma de una especie de ataúd negro.

— ¡Despierta! —ordenó la mujer, y el ataúd se resquebrajo por completo revelando el cuerpo intacto de la bruja Morgana en su forma Súcubo.

— _¿Q…que paso? ¿D…dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está ese monstruo?_

—Tranquilizate, estas a salvo conmigo. —replicó la mujer demonio a Morgana.

La bruja observó a la mujer, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

— _¿J…joven ama? ¿U…usted me revivió con su sangre?_

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "ama"—atajó la mujer con un tono de irritación— llamame Rittha como el resto, y si, te reviví con mi magia negra.

Morgana tardó unos segundos antes de estallar en llanto ante el acto de su ama, y luego cayó de rodillas postrándose ante Rittha.

— _P…pero mi señora…no soy digna de que gaste su valiosa sangre en mí._

—No seas dramática, Morgana—respondió Rittha mientras observaba sus alrededores con aire despreocupado—Mi sangre ya se recuperó y mi magia está intacta. Además, pude sentir como te encargabas de esos molestos Arcángeles, así que consideralo como una recompensa.

— _S…solo cumplía con mi deber joven am….perdón, Rittha._

—Bien, deja de perder tiempo y vámonos ya. Los "muchachos" están impacientes por probar la sangre divina. —añadió Rittha mientras señalaba hacia arriba. Morgana levantó su mirada y contempló, como el cielo estaba cubierto por un enjambre de demonios rojos y grises que sobrevolaban los cielos en dirección al norte.

— _¡Maravilloso!_ —replicó Morgana extasiada. — _eso me recuerda que aun tengo que darle su regalo de cumpleaños._

Rittha fulminó a Morgana con su mirada, pero la bruja enterró sus dos brazos en el suelo creando un terremoto que sacudió el bosque oscuro por completo. Y de pronto, decenas de gigantescos seres demoniacos del tamaño de montañas, salieron del suelo del bosque.

Rittha quedo impresionada al percibir el poder de aquellas criaturas.

—Increíble. Son más poderosos que un demonio gris ¿Qué rayos son?

— _Ellos, son mi regalo de cumpleaños, Joven Rittha. El arma de asedio del clan de los demonios, los llamo…"Albiones"_

—Ahora veo porque mi Padre te tiene en gran estima—replicó Rittha con una sonrisa de satisfacción—Estas llenas de sorpresas. Bien, vayamos entonces. Hare pagar al "angelucho" que te derrotó.

— _Como usted ordene, Joven Rittha._

Y ambas mujeres se unieron al ejército de demonios y Albiones con dirección al Palacio Divino de la Deidad Suprema, que es donde se llevó a cabo la Batalla del Fin, o como a mí me gusta llamarla…la Batalla del Inicio.

Continuara en el Próximo capítulo: "El Beso Maldito"


	5. 5 El beso maldito

CAP 5: El Beso Maldito

El Santuario del Cielo se encontraba completamente abarrotado de un centenar de seres alados vestidos con armaduras de diferentes colores. Entre la multitud, habían varios ángeles que se encontraban nerviosos ante la inminente batalla campal.

— ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña? No me digas que tienes miedo—preguntó un corpulento ángel de cabeza rapada y barba prominente a una joven ángel femenino de aspecto tímido.

—R…Rankur—contestó la chica angelical—L…la verdad si, ¡y todos deberían estarlo! ¿Qué nunca has visto a los demonios grises en acción? ¡Son muy poderosos! Por no mencionar las otras cosas que ellos tienen en sus filas.

Rankur soltó una sonora carcajada que molestó a la chica ángel.

— ¿De eso te preocupas, pequeña? Nosotros también tenemos a nuestros propios monstruos—respondió Rankur mientras señalaba por encima de su hombro, a una decena de gigantescos seres humanoides y alados que iban cubiertos por unas extrañas mascaras blancas—Ellos se encargaran de esos demonios grises, después de todo, alguna vez pertenecieron a esa escoria.

La chica observó de soslayo a los Centinelas y se tranquilizó al comprobar que Rankur, quizá tenía razón; y es que la raza protectora gigante del clan de la diosa, fueron demonios grises que traicionaron al Rey Demonio y le juraron lealtad a la Deidad Suprema.

—Aparte que, ¿has olvidado ya, a los Cuatro Arcángeles y al General del Sol? Francamente no se ni porque nos necesitarían en esta batalla. Ellos son más que suficiente para destruir a ese asqueroso clan demonio.

La chica ángel se sonrojó un poco al recordar al Arcángel Ludoshel; ese pensamiento hizo que renovara sus ánimos y comprendió que estaba siendo una tonta al dudar de la victoria de su clan.

—Tienes razón Rankur. ¡El triunfo está asegurado!

—Así me gusta. Nunca lo vuelvas a dudar, Nerobasta. —replicó Rankur con una amplia sonrisa.

En el momento que la chica sonría con esperanza, Heliel junto a la orden de los Arcángeles habían llegado a la plataforma de comando situada justo por encima de ellos. Y la apariencia demacrada de estos, hizo que una ola de susurros de pánico, y jadeos de impresión se extendieran sobre el ejército celestial.

— ¿P…porque el Señor Ludoshel tiene los ojos vendados?

— ¿Quién demonios es ese niño que está con ellos?

— ¿Qué le paso al Señor Tarmiel? ¡S…su rostro central es aterrador!

— ¡¿Dónde está la Señora Amatiel?!

Al instante, Heliel levantó su brazo para pedir silencio, e inmediatamente su orden se acató. Solamente la Deidad Suprema y el, podían ejercer ese nivel de autoridad en el clan.

—No tiene caso ocultarlo—dijo Heliel con una voz de trueno que resonaba en todo el Santuario del Cielo—La Orden de los Cuatro Arcángeles sufrió severos daños anoche a manos de un miembro del clan demonio, pero deben saber que sus espíritus siguen intactos y deseosos de hacer justicia; sobre todo por Amatiel, quien se encuentra en proceso de sanación.

Esto hizo que una bomba de rumores y jadeos estallara en el ejército de ángeles. Aumentando más el nerviosismo entre ellos.

—Les estoy diciendo esto, porque no deben confiarse del enemigo. El clan Demonio es poderoso sin duda. Pero no olviden que la Deidad Suprema les dejo su bendición antes de irse. Así que el miedo no debe tener cabida en sus corazones. Y mientras yo este de su lado ¡jamás conocerán la derrota!

Todos los ángeles gritaron eufóricos ante las palabras de su general.

—Vaya que si es un engreído—espetó Ludoshel entre dientes.

—Al menos tiene el poder para respaldar esas palabrotas—constató Tarmiel mientras se encogía de hombros.

El pequeño Sariel miraba el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

—Heliel… ¡Ya están aquí!

—Lo sé. —Replicó el poderoso Arcángel y acto seguido, desenvainó su hacha dorada y exclamó: — ¡El enemigo ya está cerca, acabemos con el!—e inmediatamente, la horda de ángeles rebosantes de emoción, se abalanzó sobre el precipicio que dividía el Santuario del Cielo con la Tierra; llegando a las faldas del Monte Olym. (Sobre el cual se encontraba el Santuario)

–Ya conocen el plan. —Recordó Heliel a los tres Arcángeles—Yo me encargare de la Princesa y ustedes, de los demás demonios de alto nivel. ¿Está claro?... ¡Andando!—Al instante desplegaron sus alas y se dirigieron a velocidad de vértigo al campo de batalla.

Cuando llegaron, observaron que la gran masa de ángeles voladores estaba detenida, puesto que estaban contemplando de manera absorta, una tenebrosa y singular nube negra que se visualizaba en el horizonte y que avanzaba lentamente pero con firmeza.

— ¿Q…que rayos es eso?—preguntó Nerobasta con un dejo de temor en su voz.

—Son demonios. —respondió Ludoshel de manera escueta—millares de ellos al parecer.

— ¿Qué dices si les damos la bienvenida, Sariel?—preguntó Tarmiel con una sonrisa.

—Me parece una buena idea—acto seguido, ambos Arcángeles unieron sus dedos índices materializando una gigantesca esfera de energía blanca con puntas sobresaliendo de ella. Y luego con voz fuerte y al unísono gritaron: — ¡ALPHA ARK!

La poderosa esfera salió disparada con potencia hacia la nube de demonios, pero justo antes de que impactara de lleno, la esfera desapareció sin dejar rastro; lo que causo una gran conmoción entre los ángeles y sobre todo con el par de Arcángeles.

— ¡E…es imposible!—dijo Sariel.

— ¡D…debe ser una especie de ilusión!—corroboró Tarmiel— ¡nuestra Alpha Ark no puede ser repelida con esa facilidad!

—Tranquilos todos—ordenó Heliel—veamos de que se trata. —Al instante el Arcángel extendió su palma derecha e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de rojo incandescente del tamaño de una canica, que hizo que todos los miembros del clan de la diosa comenzaran a sudar, y en algunos casos, las armaduras se derretían debido al intenso calor que la diminuta esfera desprendía.

— _Death Heat_ —la esfera salió proyectada a velocidad de vértigo hacia el ejercito de los demonios, pero al igual que el Alpha Ark, desapareció a escasos metros de impactarse contra ellos; creando una estupefacción total del Clan de la Diosa.

— ¡Estamos perdidos!—rugió Rankur el ángel rapado. — ¡P…primero el ataque de los señores Arcángeles, y ahora el del General Heliel! ¡¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros?!

— ¡Tranquilícense!—exigió el poderoso Arcángel—Solo fue una prueba para tantear el poder de la demonio Rittha. Prepárense para la ofensiva. Sariel, Tarmiel, Ludoshel ya saben qué hacer—el trio de Arcángeles asintió, y Heliel salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el enjambre de los demonios.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Nerobasta— ¿Por qué el General Heliel va hacia ellos?

—Heliel se encargará de separar a Rittha de los demonios. —Replicó Sariel. —nosotros nos encargaremos del resto…así que ¡vamos a por ellos!

Y así, todos los ángeles liberaron sus poderes divinos alistándose para recibir la embestida del Clan Demonio.

Mientras tanto, Heliel ya había llegado a escasos metros del avance de los demonios. Su sola presencia había hecho que estos se detuvieran en el aire, mirando al Arcángel con ojos vacíos y llenos de odio; pero sin atreverse a hacerle nada. Al final, una figura femenina de alas negras, le plantó cara con sumo nerviosismo y miedo. Morgana era incapaz de ver a Heliel directamente a los ojos.

El Arcángel observó con curiosidad a la bruja.

—Yo te conozco…—dijo con aire pensativo. — ¿Qué no eres la bruja que derrotó a Amatiel, y que yo mismo incinere esta mañana?

La bruja guardó silencio, y siguió sin mirar al Arcángel, pero la ira creciente en el interior de ella era notable en su semblante.

—Eres la primera que sobrevive a mi calor ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—la bruja siguió guardando silencio—Bueno, supongo que da igual. No sobrevivirás a la guerra… ¿Dónde está tu princesa? Quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

—Detrás de ti—respondió Morgana con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y antes de que el Arcángel reaccionara, una espada de filo negro había atravesado su pecho justo por el centro. Haciendo que Heliel escupiera sangre a borbotones ante su propia sorpresa. Generando una algarabía entre los demonios.

— ¿Qué sucede _angelucho_?—preguntó Rittha detrás de el—Parece que es la primera vez que sangras ¿no es así?—la mujer demonio hizo girar su espada con saña, lo que provocó que Heliel escupiera más sangre.

Los demonios celebraban al ver al Arcángel sangrando. No obstante, este se tranquilizó, respiró hondo y luego sonrió.

Al instante, el filo negro de la espada de Rittha comenzó a humear y la punta empezó a evaporarse lentamente. La princesa al ver esto, sacó su espada rápidamente del cuerpo caliente del Arcángel, haciendo que este escupiera un último chorro de sangre.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rittha?—replicó Heliel con un tono sarcástico mientras se volteaba con la mujer demonio. — ¿acaso ese cuchillo es muy importante para t…?—en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en la Princesa de los demonios, el tiempo se detuvo. Al menos para ellos dos.

Los ojos de esclerótica negra y pupilas grises de Rittha le conferían una mirada amenazadora pero atrapante, los cuales combinados con su melena negra azabache y su voluptuoso busto cubierto de una chaqueta negra, hicieron que el Arcángel se perdiera completamente en aquella belleza exótica y salvaje. Sumado al hecho de que le costaba creer que aquella figura hubiera sido capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma. Definitivamente Rittha se había ganado su atención.

Rittha por su parte, era la primera vez que conocía a Heliel en persona, y esta también quedo absorta en los profundos ojos azules del ser divino. Y al contemplar la imponente musculatura del Arcángel, y ser testigo de su personalidad rebosante de seguridad en el mismo, hizo que el corazón principal de Rittha comenzara a latir de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, en sus centenas de años de existencia. Sobre todo por la posibilidad de enfrentar a un guerrero con el cual podría usar todas sus habilidades. Aquella idea le emocionaba de gran manera provocándole una sonrisa de excitación.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse, (que para ellos fueron como años) fue Rittha la que finalmente habló primero.

—V…veo que lograste dañar levemente el filo de mi espada negra. —Añadió la mujer demonio mientras observaba su espada de manera disimulada—Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. En verdad eres alguien único.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el Arcángel perdiera el control absoluto de sus palabras cargadas de orgullo y seguridad.

—A…admito que tu habilidad para ocultar tu presencia fue buena—dijo Heliel mientras se aclaraba su garganta con esfuerzo—Es la primera vez que alguien lográ herirme de esa forma.

Rittha escrutó a Heliel con sus fríos y enigmáticos ojos grises con una sonrisa extraña. Lo que hizo que el Arcángel sintiera algo que nunca había sentido jamás, nervios.

—Supongo que has venido aquí para solicitarme pelear contigo en otro lado ¿cierto?

La deducción de Rittha sorprendió visiblemente a Heliel.

—¿C…como..?

—Simplemente es lo más lógico—cortó Rittha mientras extendía sus brazos—Nuestra batalla afectará tanto a enemigos como aliados y eso no es factible para ninguno de nosotros.

—Me alegra saber que ante todo, eres bastante racional—contestó el Arcángel con una sonrisa. Rittha, cada vez más se ganaba su interés.

—Vamos a esa zona—dijo la mujer mientras señalaba una área de montañas rocosas en la lejanía—Los humanos lo llaman "el Valle del Principio". Morgana, tu encargate de esos molestos Arcángeles. Volveré pronto, esto será fácil.

—P…pero mi señora—balbuceó Morgana. Incapaz de expresarle su preocupación. Puesto que una pelea con aquel Arcángel, era cualquier cosa menos fácil.

—Recuerda que el eclipse ya viene—replicó Rittha mientras señalaba la luna que se acercaba a cubrir el sol.

Morgana había olvidado por completo ese fenómeno astronómico, y recobró sus esperanzas. Después de todo, quizá si sería fácil derrotar al General del Sol. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la mismísima hija del Rey Demonio.

—Como ordene mi señora. —añadió Morgana mientras hacia una profunda reverencia.

—Trata de seguirme el paso—retó la mujer al Arcángel, y desplegando sus enormes alas de oscuridad, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el valle rocoso.

Heliel, quien estaba sorprendido de escuchar a alguien decir que una pelea con el sería fácil, recobró la compostura y también desplego sus ochos alas para seguir a la demonio.

Debido a la velocidad supersónica de ambos seres, no tardaron ni un minuto en arribar al valle rocoso. Rittha fue la primera en llegar y posarse sobre una pronunciada montaña de piedra.

—Al parecer tu velocidad no es tan buena como tu fuerza. —replicó la mujer con sorna al ver como el Arcángel, recién se acomodaba en la cima de otra montaña.

—Tienes una boca muy afilada—contestó Heliel con confianza.

—Y creeme que no es lo único—La mujer desplegó sus alas de oscuridad, disparando una ráfaga de plumas negras puntiagudas hacia el rubio Arcángel, el cual simplemente junto sus palmas en un único y sonoro aplauso, creando una onda de calor que evaporó el ataque de la Princesa.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?... Me gusta. —añadió Heliel con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, primero las damas. —La mujer unió la punta de sus alas en un solo punto frente a ella, y luego hizo unas señas extrañas con sus manos— _Purgatory Gate._

Una gigantesca puerta negra enmarcada con decenas de esqueletos de varias especies, se había aparecido justo donde sus alas se habían unido. Y de ahí, un ejército de criaturas grotescas y variopintas salían babeantes y deseosas de devorar al Arcángel, el cual simplemente materializo una esfera de fuego llamada _Flare Ark,_ que incineró a todos en un poderoso tornado de fuego.

Rittha atravesó el tornado con su cuerpo recubierto de oscuridad, y logró asestar un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo del Arcángel, pero este, al mismo tiempo, había logrado cortar una de las alas a la mujer demonio con su hacha.

—Eres bueno—replicó Rittha con una sonrisa picaresca mientras volvía a reponer su ala perdida.

Heliel hizo aumentar su musculo del hombro para sellar su herida y la hemorragia. —Al parecer estaremos todo el día en esto.

—Me temo que no—contestó Rittha con un tono gutural de voz, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba aumentar de tamaño y a cubrirse de oscuridad por completo.

Heliel contempló con sorpresa aquella mutación, y luego se percató que todo su entorno comenzó a oscurecerse. El eclipse finalmente había llegado.

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció del cuerpo de Rittha, reveló su grotesca y poderosa forma Indura.

Su tamaño alcanzaba los cinco metros de altura, su cuerpo femenino estaba cubierto por escamas negras que parecían armadura, y su cabeza ahora tenía tres rostros con un par de frondosos cuernos rojos en cada cara.

— _Esto pudo haber sido más divertido, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar_ —dijo la mujer demonio hablando por las tres caras al mismo tiempo con una voz gutural. — _Tratare de darle una muerte rápida e indolora a tus amigos…justo como la que te daré a ti… ¡Dark Nigth!_ —La mujer rasgó el aire con su garra negra creando un vórtice negro que envolvió a Heliel en una esfera de oscuridad.

El Arcángel estaba atrapado en una especie de dimensión oscura, ajena al Purgatorio y al infierno. Ahí, vio cómo su cuerpo estaba adelgazando aceleradamente; perdiendo sus abultados músculos, hasta el punto en que su piel se pegaba a los huesos.

Rittha se disponía a retirarse al campo de batalla a terminar con la guerra, cuando sintió de repente, un súbito aumento de poder proveniente de la esfera oscura. El demonio no podía creer lo que veía, ya que unos rayos dorados de luz perforaban la esfera desde adentro. Y finalmente el vórtice fue devorado por unas llamas de fuego dorado.

—Pueda que el eclipse haya traído oscuridad, pero el sol sigue estando ahí arriba—dijo Heliel con una voz de trueno que resonaba en todos lados. —y justo ahora está en su punto más alto.

Rittha observó anonadada como Heliel se erguía entre las llamas, más orgulloso que nunca, debido a su transformación. Media al menos tres metros de altura. Su musculatura se había incrementado aún más, hasta el punto de romper su armadura. Y sus ocho alas estaban envueltas en fulgurosas llamas doradas. Desde la lejanía, Rittha pudo ver claramente el símbolo del Clan de la Diosa en los ojos brillantes del Arcángel.

La Princesa de los demonios no podía creer el poder que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, puesto que, a menos que estuviera loca, su detector interno indicaba que el poder que el arcángel expedía era infinito.

—N…no p…puede ser…e…este poder… ¡no es posible!

—Tu misma lo dijiste—contestó Heliel en tono suave—yo soy único, y en esta forma aún más. La Deidad Suprema bautizo a esta forma como "El Primero".

Heliel extendió su palma derecha y exclamó de manera solemne:

— _Sunshine_ —una columna de fuego proveniente del mismísimo sol partió en dos a la poderosa Rittha, creando una explosión que sacudió toda la tierra.

Cuando el eclipse pasó y alumbró aún más la tierra. Heliel, en su forma normal, contemplaba el enorme cráter que su ataque había provocado; y en su interior sintió una leve sensación que estaba seguro se asemejaba a lo que los demás llamaban tristeza.

Mientras el Arcángel seguía inmerso en sus sensaciones. Rittha salía con dificultad de entre los escombros que la habían soterrado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente dañado, pero aun así, tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Al verla, Heliel sintió una mezcla entre asombro y una extraña sensación de alivio.

—Eres impresionante—replicó Heliel visiblemente sorprendido. —Sobreviviste a mi ataque más poderoso. No creía que eso fuera posible.

—Las posibilidades son una delicia. —Replicó Rittha mientras sonreía con dificultad—tenía pensado usar mi magia de manera distinta, pero no tengo otra opción… ¡ _Take Over…Liberate!_

La mujer demonio disparo una descomunal energía roja de su espada negra, la cual agarró por sorpresa al Arcángel haciendo que la recibiera de lleno.

El poder de aquella demoledora energía fue tal, que incluso llego afectar el campo de batalla junto a todos sus combatientes.

No obstante, Heliel aún seguía con vida. Su cuerpo estaba mortalmente dañado y había perdido la mitad de sus alas. A duras penas lograba mantenerse de rodillas. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba herirlo de manera casi mortal.

—¿C…como es posi…ble?

—M…mi magia… _Take over_ me permite a…absorber cualquier tipo de ataque. M…mágico o físico, y puedo a…almacenarlo para aumentar mi poder o liberarlo de g…golpe.

—Y…ya veo. —Replicó Heliel con suma dificultad—es…o explica lo de los ataques desvanecidos…en verdad eres… impresionante. —acto seguido, Heliel se derrumbó y se precipito al cráter, cayendo justo frente a Rittha haciendo que esta se tropezara sobre él.

Ambos seres quedaron justo frente a frente. Con sus rostros casi tocándose.

—Nu…nunca creí que e…existiera a…alguien capaz de ponerme de rodillas—exclamó la mujer mientras miraba de cerca los profundos ojos del Arcángel. —me hace sentir... algo…e…extraño dentro…de mí.

Heliel abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido al constatar que Rittha también sentía algo ajeno dentro de ella.

—Y…yo nunca había probado la derrota…pero me alegra haberlo hecho e…en tus manos.

—¿D…derrota? ¿d…de que hab…?—en ese instante, Heliel silencio las palabras de Rittha con sus propios labios. Uniéndose en un apasionado beso celestial.

El Arcángel definitivamente había sido derrotado por una sensación extraña llamada amor.

CONTINUARA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO 6: "EL PROMETIDO"


	6. 6 El prometido

CAPITULO 6: El Prometido

En el Manantial Sagrado donde se encontraba el cuerpo malherido de Amatiel, la hermosa Arcángel comenzó a sollozar mientras aún seguía inconsciente.

Mael, su pequeño hermano, despertó de su trance al escuchar sus quejidos

— ¿Hermana?

—N…no…—susurró Amatiel con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Q…que te sucede, hermana?—preguntó Mael con preocupación.

— ¡N…no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!—gritó Amatiel con desesperación y angustia, pero inmediatamente volvió a caer desmayada en el Manantial, ante la estupefacción total de Mael.

OOO – OOO - OOO

Mientras tanto en el Valle del Principio, Heliel, quien aún se encontraba atrapado en los labios de Rittha, reaccionó al instante y se separó de la mujer demonio, dejándola confusa.

El Arcángel comprendió que había cometido un terrible error, puesto que al besar a Rittha, era lo mismo que haber traicionado su propio clan. Pero a pesar de tener eso en mente, él ya no quería probar otros labios que no fueran los de aquella enigmática mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Rittha de manera picaresca— ¿No te gustó?

—N…No…no es eso. —balbuceó el arcángel con nerviosismo, ya que era incapaz de articular las palabras adecuadas para explicarle sus sentimientos a la mujer demonio.

—Tienes miedo de haber traicionado a tu gente ¿cierto?

Heliel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante la conjetura de Rittha. Él era un libro abierto para ella.

—Te entiendo—continuó la demonio—Yo alguna vez fui como tú. Siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que mi Padre me ordenaba sin titubear. Si él me hubiera ordenado que me cortara mis propias extremidades, yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Hasta que un día cometió el error de darme libre albedrio, con la esperanza de que mi oscuridad creciera aún más por cuenta propia. Basta con decir que no fue así. Comprendí que en este mundo hay algo más que odio sin sentido ¡debes tener tu propio criterio y dejar de obedecer órdenes ciegamente!

Heliel escuchaba atento la confesión de Rittha, y supo entonces, que aquella mujer no era tan diferente a él después de todo.

—Mi lealtad no se debe a una obediencia ciega hacia el clan—replicó Heliel con la vista perdida—Tengo una deuda con la Deidad Suprema.

—Creí que todos los miembros del clan de la diosa estaban atados a servir a la Deidad sin importar nada. —afirmó Rittha con sorpresa.

—Supongo que soy un caso extraordinario—replicó el Arcángel

En ese momento, una voz resonó en la cabeza de Rittha:

—" _¿M…Mi Señora? ¿S…se encuentra bien?"_

—" _¿Morgana?"_ —Replicó Rittha de manera telepática—" _¿Qué sucede?"_

—" _¡Gracias al Rey Demonio que está bien!"_ —Contestó Morgana con alivio—" _El ataque de ahora fue la liberación de su Take Over ¿cierto? Estaba preocupada por su bienestar"_

—" _Estoy bien"_ —replicó Rittha un tanto irritada por la preocupación excesiva de su maestra—" _¿mi ataque llegó hasta el campo de batalla? ¿Qué sucedió?"_

—" _Si…fue un ataque maravilloso ¡estoy muy orgullosa de su progreso, mi Señora"_ —espetó la bruja con alegría— _"Todos fuimos arrasados por su magnífico poder. Tanto ángeles como demonios fueron aniquilados por igual"_

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Todos fueron aniquilados?!—espetó Heliel con sorpresa, demostrando así, que era capaz de escuchar conversaciones telepáticas, lo cual sorprendió de gran manera tanto a Rittha como a Morgana.

—T…tú… ¿puedes oír nuestra plática mental? —Preguntó Rittha con admiración— No dejas de sorprenderme.

— _"¿Sigue vivo?"_ —Preguntó Morgana con sorpresa y rabia— _"¿C…como puede ser posible?"_

—Él no va morir con ataque tan simplón como el mío—recalcó Rittha usando su voz física—pero responde su pregunta ¿fueron aniquilados todos?

Morgana tardó en responder, ya que su intuición le advertía que algo no andaba bien. Parecía como si aquellos dos fueran amigos cordiales en lugar de enemigos mortales, y eso, de cierta forma le incomodaba.

— _"S…sí. Al menos un noventa por ciento de los combatientes fueron eliminados. No obstante, los tres arcángeles sobrevivieron a duras penas, al igual que yo. Actualmente el clan de la diosa ha retrocedido para atender a sus propios heridos. Sugiero que hagamos lo mismo, mi Señora. "_

—Bueno, ya la oíste ¿no? Tus amigos los Arcángeles han sobrevivido.

Era cierto que esa afirmación había aliviado a Heliel, pero eso no borraba el hecho que cientos de ángeles habían sido asesinados por un descuido por parte de él, y de su corazón.

—Debo irme. Tengo que salvar a los pocos ángeles que aún quedan vivos. — A pesar de la convicción en sus palabras, en el fondo, Heliel quería quedarse con Rittha.

—Supongo que debo hacer lo mismo. Nosotros también nos preocupamos por nuestra propia especie. —remarcó Rittha con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se había movido en lo absoluto. Ambos querían quedarse, pero sus obligaciones con sus propios clanes los llamaban imperiosamente.

— ¿Sabes? Escuche a unas hadas mencionar que su famoso festival de invierno, lo harían la noche en que la guerra acabara. Dicen que es un espectáculo hermoso digno de ver.

Heliel había sido completamente incapaz de entender la indirecta de Rittha. Por lo cual la mujer tuvo que ser más directa.

— ¿A ti no te gustaría verlo?

— ¡Claro! ¡Seguro!—balbuceó tras haber comprendido el mensaje.

— Quizá tenga la oportunidad de ver a Yibril, el hermoso rey de las hadas. Se ve tan atractivo con su cabello corto.

Este comentario hizo que Heliel sintiera una extraña sensación de incomodidad en su interior. Ya que no le había agradado que Rittha considera al rey de las hadas atractivo, lo que probaba una vez más, que había sido incapaz de captar la indirecta del demonio.

Y tras una incómoda y escueta despedida de apretón de manos entre las deidades, ambos seres se marcharon por caminos separados hacia sus respectivos clanes.

Heliel, junto a los tres Arcángeles crearon una _Manger Ark_ la cual era una gigantesca energía blanca en forma de pesebre, que servía para transportar a todos los ángeles heridos. Una vez que llegaron al Santuario del Cielo, los sabios sanadores, quienes eran ángeles ancianos, se arremolinaron a atender a los heridos.

Heliel aprovechó a dirigirse directamente al Manantial Sagrado en donde Amatiel se encontraba, para verificar el estado de esta. Ahí, Mael se hallaba peleando contra el sueño inútilmente.

—Debes dormir un poco—dijo Heliel al pequeño arcángel, el cual se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

— ¡H…Heliel! ¡¿Q…que haces aquí?! ¡¿Ya termino la guerra! ¡¿Ganamos?!

Heliel extendió sus palmas para indicarle que guardara la calma.

—La guerra terminó, y eso es lo que importa. ¿Cómo sigue ella?

—Pues…está bien, aunque hace un rato se levantó dormida a gritar varias veces "no" y luego, se desplomó otra vez.

—Qué extraño—susurró Heliel con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, quizá fue una pesadilla.

—Quizá—corroboró Heliel, ignorando por completo que él era el causante del sufrimiento de Amatiel.

Al caer la noche, una figura encapuchada se escabullía entre los magníficos pasadizos del Santuario del Cielo, cuidando de no ser visto por nadie. Una vez que había alcanzado la plataforma de despegue, Nerobasta se interpuso ante la figura apuntándola con un arco hecho de magia blanca.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Quién eres, intruso?! ¿Eres un demonio?

La figura encapuchada procedió a desvelar su rostro sorprendiendo de gran manera al ángel guardián.

— ¡G…General Heliel! ¿E…es usted?

Nerobasta había hecho esa pregunta, puesto que el Arcángel ya no llevaba su icónica melena, sino que ahora, su cabello era completamente corto. Casi militar, lo que le confería una apariencia más varonil, pero a la vez, muy diferente.

—E…escucha, Nerobasta ¿cierto?—replicó Heliel con cierto tono de nerviosismo—Justo ahora voy a una…misión secreta, y no deseo preocupar a nadie. En especial a los Cuatro Arcángeles, así que te pediré que me dejes ir en completo silencio y que no digas a nadie lo que viste.

La chica quedo perpleja ante la petición de su general, pero finalmente asintió, y Heliel se dirigió al mundo de los humanos con rapidez.

Una vez que el arcángel atravesó el umbral que dividía la dimensión del clan de la diosa con el mundo humano, cayó en cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde se estaba celebrando el festival de las hadas, afortunadamente para él, en el horizonte se podía ver una zona boscosa que emitía una poderosa luz capaz de alumbrar la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Por lo que sin titubear, se dirigió ahí a toda velocidad.

Una vez que se había acercado lo suficiente, fue interceptado violentamente por una figura que fue incapaz de detectar. Heliel se desenganchó hábilmente de su oponente y se dispuso a propinarle un demoledor golpe, pero cuando se percató de quien era, pasó de la furia al nerviosismo.

— ¡R…Rittha! ¡¿Q…que haces?!—la demonio puso su dedo índice en sus labios para indicarle al Arcángel que guardara silencio.

—Nunca habías venido aquí ¿verdad?—añadió Rittha con una sonrisa burlona—Las hadas son muy reservadas con los extraños, por lo que no dudan en atacarlos. Así que debemos camuflarnos para entrar.

Heliel había quedado sin palabras tras haber contemplado de manera más exhaustiva a su acompañante. La hermosa mujer iba con un vestido negro tallado a su cuerpo, lo que le confería una figura esbelta y elegante, y sus ojos eran normales, salvo por las pupilas que eran completamente negras. La exuberante belleza de Rittha había hecho que el arcángel perdiera la concentración.

—No te muevas—ordenó la mujer demonio mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para crear una especie de cortina negra que cubrió a ambos seres. No obstante, Heliel no sentía ningún cambio ni en él, ni en Rittha.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó el arcángel confundido.

—Ya lo veras—respondió la mujer con un guiño, al mismo tiempo que un par de hadas soldados se apostaban frente a ellos con unas enormes lanzas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? El festival ya empezó ¡deben entrar pronto!—ordenó una de las hadas de manera imperiosa.

—Lo sentimos mucho—replicó Rittha mientras imitaba una disculpa—Es solo que perdimos la noción del tiempo.

—Bueno ¡apresúrense! La reina Yibril ya saldrá y no me quiero perder ese espectáculo. —al instante. Las hadas hicieron que unos árboles arquearan sus ramas para crear una especie de entrada especial a su reino.

Heliel quedo completamente confundido con lo acontecido. Ya que las hadas se habían dirigido a ellos como si los conocieran.

— ¿Q…que ha pasado?

—Han sido víctimas de mi _ilussion._ Un hechizo que me permite manipular la percepción visual de todos aquellos que nos observen. Para ellos, somos un par de hadas más.

—Impresionante—replicó Heliel con admiración—por cierto, ¿Por qué las hadas se refirieron a Yibril como "reina"? Tú dijiste que era un rey atractivo.

Rittha comenzó a toser de manera disimulada e incómoda.

—Bueno…Me agradas más con tu caballera así.

En el momento que Heliel se había sonrojado por completo, habían llegado a una zona desprovista de árboles, en la cual se encontraba una gigantesca fogata de fuego azul, y decenas de hadas luminosas danzando por todas partes al son de una relajante y dulce melodía ejecutada por instrumentos mágicos.

La pareja de divinidades sintió como una paz y relajación inundaba sus vidas, quitándoles el habla por completo.

Ambos seres, cruzaron sus miradas tímidamente y dejaron que la música se apoderada de sus cuerpos, al punto de comenzar a danzar ligeramente.

—En verdad eres hermosa. —dijo el Arcángel con la mirada perdida en los ojos de la mujer demonio.

—De las muchas veces que me lo han dicho, de ti siento que en verdad lo soy.

—No lo dudes que así es—replicó Heliel mientras volvía a robarle un apasionado beso a Rittha.

— ¡Y ahora el acto principal, con ustedes nuestra majestad la Reina Yibril!—anuncio un hada con entusiasmo, interrumpiendo el momento íntimo de las divinidades, al mismo tiempo que del cielo, una hermosa hada descendía con delicadeza. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de diez años, con una cabellera alargada y rubia; iba vestida con un hermoso traje de seda con encajes dorados, los cuales combinaban con sus gigantescas y majestuosas alas de mariposa monarca.

La reina había robado el aliento de todos los presentes cuando esta, comenzó a emitir de sus alas, unas pequeñas esporas brillantes que penetraban los cuerpos de los asistentes, haciendo que todo malestar o dolencia tanto física como emocional, desaparecieran por completo.

— ¡Que poder tan maravilloso!—exclamó Heliel con alegría al sentir como aquella espora sanaba su ser.

En el momento que todos estaban en paz, un rayo negro había impactado el cuerpo de Yibril haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo completamente fulminada.

Todas las hadas entraron en una histeria colectiva de pánico y terror al ver como su reina había sido atacada, y en apenas unos segundos, todo se volvió caos.

Heliel y Rittha salieron de su trance de tranquilidad para ponerse en guardia ante lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Exijo ver al responsable de esto!—rugió Heliel con tono imperioso, y al instante, una carcajada fría y burlona se extendió por todo el bosque sagrado.

—Que palabras tan grandes, para alguien tan pequeño—replicó un sujeto larguirucho que salía de entre el fuego azul de la fogata. El Arcángel sintió un aura de repulsión y odio hacia ese sujeto, que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Rittha con un claro tono de odio en su voz.

—Tu padre, el Rey Demonio, me encomendó llevarte a su presencia—contestó el sujeto con un tono de voz frio y cruel—y por cierto, me duele cuando me hablas así. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu prometido.


	7. 7 Alianza

CAPITULO 7: Alianza

Heliel sintió como una furia desmedida iba creciendo dentro de él, al escuchar las palabras prepotentes de aquel sujeto. Luego escrutó con una mirada fulminante la apariencia de aquel extraño tipo. Tenía la forma de un humano común salvo por el tono azulado de su piel. Su cabello largo y ondulado era de color azul oscuro, el cual contrastaba con sus pupilas brillantes y rojas. Iba vestido con una ostentosa armadura roja que desprendía un extraño brillo carmesí, y su sonrisa macabra hacia que todos alrededor sintieran una sensación de desagrado absoluto.

— ¡Lancelot! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rittha de manera airada.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—replicó el tipo con una falso tono de tristeza— ¡buscar a mi amada, eso es lo que hago!

— ¡Basta de tonterías, se supone que andabas en una misión secreta!

—Pues ya la termine, querida. El pensar en ti, me dio la fuerza para acabarla rápidamente.

Rittha volteo sus ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Deja la actuación, Lancelot. Ni tú ni yo queremos esta unión impuesta por mi padre.

—Me lastimas, querida mía—replicó Lancelot fingiendo de manera ridícula, un gesto de dolor—Yo si deseo con todo mi ser nuestra unión.

—Sí ya lo imagino. Estoy segura que el hecho de querer llegar al trono de mi padre no tiene nada que ver—contestó la princesa demoniaca con sarcasmo.

Lancelot fingió un amago de desmayo tras escuchar la revelación de Rittha.

—Nunca creí que pensaras eso de mí, querida mía.

Pero antes que Rittha tuviera la oportunidad de responder, un ejército de hadas guerreras se abalanzó con odio e ira hacia el demonio Lancelot, el cual esquivaba sin dificultad alguna, todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

—Que insectos tan molestos…háganme un favor, y muéranse—al instante, todas las hadas presentes, comenzaron a suicidarse mientras se insertaban sus propias espadas en sus vientres. Esparciendo una lluvia de sangre por doquier.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!—preguntó Heliel con sorpresa tras presenciar aquella dantesca escena.

—Es la magia de Lancelot, _Slavery_ —contestó Rittha escuetamente—le permite controlar a voluntad, a todos aquellos seres que tengan un nivel de poder inferior al suyo.

El demonio Lancelot se hallaba disfrutando de aquella escena, como un niño debajo de la lluvia lo haría, y con su puntiaguda lengua, trataba de capturar algunas gotas de sangre de hada.

— ¡Basta ya!—rugió Rittha con furia, lo que hizo que Lancelot la viera de forma burlona.

— ¿Qué sucede, querida?—preguntó el demonio con sorna— ¿Acaso ya no disfrutas de la sangre de hada? Francamente te desconozco…me pregunto si tu gigantesco acompañante tendrá algo que ver con tu cambio de humor.

Al instante, Heliel y Lancelot cruzaron miradas asesinas en la que ambos se tanteaban el uno al otro.

—Sorprendente…es la primera vez que alguien ve a mis ojos y no queda paralizado de terror—replicó Lancelot con seriedad, al ver que Heliel no se había intimidado en lo más mínimo—tu mirada irradia impertinencia, y eso no me agrada…rompete el cuello.

No obstante, Heliel se limitó a sonreír.

—El único que tendrá el cuello roto, serás tú—contestó Heliel repleto de confianza—el purgatorio será un paraíso antes de que un demonio pueda darme órdenes.

Lancelot observó con sorpresa al arcángel y entornó sus brillantes ojos rojos para analizarlo.

—Veamos; Magia, veinticinco mil; fuerza, veinticinco mil; espíritu, veinticinco mil; poder total, setenta y cinco mil. —El demonio quedo pensando un rato y luego continúo: —Tienes un nivel de poder bastante respetable, pero que palidece ante el mío, así que eso no explica porque eres capaz de resistir a mis órdenes…a menos que, ¡seas un Arcángel!—añadió el demonio con una perversa sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes puntiagudos.

—El estar ausente por mucho tiempo te ha atrofiado el cerebro, ¿cierto, Lancelot?—atajo Rittha con sorna— ¿Exactamente qué crees que estaría haciendo con Arcángel?

—No lo sé. Respondeme tu. Por eso el Rey Demonio me envió a buscarte.

Heliel se disponía a intervenir, cuando Rittha se comunicó con el de manera telepática.

— _¡Espera, Heliel! Sé que tu orgullo te esta ordenando pelear contra Lancelot en este momento, pero creeme cuando te digo, que justo ahora, no eres rival para él. Al parecer los rumores eran cierto. Tu poder disminuye durante la noche. En este instante, Lancelot tiene más del doble de tu poder. Para el sería fácil hacerte añicos. Déjamelo a mí._

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?—continuó Rittha con voz normal—Tal y como acabas de mencionar, su poder es más que extra ordinario ¿Cuántos humanos crees que tienen un nivel así? Es natural que me haya fijado en el para devorar su deliciosa alma. Justo ahora, está bajo mi encanto, por lo que es lógico que tu "influencia" no haya funcionado en él.

Lancelot penetró a Rittha con su mirada. Claramente dudando de aquel cuento.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste traerlo a una cita?

—Vaya que eres lento. —añadió Rittha mientras volteaba sus ojos. —Lo traje aquí, porque quería devorar su alma, junto al de las hadas. ¡Y tú acabas de arruinar mi cena!—añadió con un dejo de furia y frustración bastante realista.

—Entonces devora su alma—sugirió Lancelot con un tono lascivo.

No obstante, Rittha respondió con una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Quién te has creído que eres, "querido"? Pasaran milenios antes de que yo cumpla una orden tuya. —Acto seguido, Rittha comenzó a emitir sonidos guturales y siseos de su boca que provocaron que las llamas azules de la fogata, se tornara completamente negras, y posteriormente, se dirigió a ellas con paso firme.

— ¿Vienes, "querido"? ¿O prefirieres que me adelante, y que mi padre crea que fui por voluntad propia, y no porque fuiste a buscarme?

Lancelot palideció un poco ante la perspectiva de fallarle al Rey Demonio, y estropearse su posible asenso en el clan.

—Como tú quieras, querida mía. —respondió el demonio con una profunda reverencia, y procedió a seguir a Rittha en el portal hacia el purgatorio que esta había creado.

— _Estaré bien. Te veré pronto_ —dijo Rittha a Heliel de manera telepática, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de aquellas llamas negras. Y cuando finalmente habían desaparecido, Heliel soltó un demoledor puñetazo al suelo, maldiciendo más que nunca, su debilidad nocturna.

OOO – OOO – OOO

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de ancianos sanadores del clan de la diosa, se arremolinaban sobre las hadas sobrevivientes a la masacre para curarlos. En especial a la Reina Yibril. Heliel los había convocado la noche anterior, como un gesto de disculpa por haber sido incapaz de intervenir en la matanza. Mientras tanto, el poderoso Arcángel había llegado a sus aposentos en el Santuario del cielo. Al momento de entrar, llamó a su armadura usando el lenguaje de la diosa, y esta, obedeció y se adhirió al musculoso cuerpo de Heliel en el acto. Cuando su hacha llegó a su mano, una voz dentro de la habitación lo paró en seco.

— ¿Pretendes ir solo?

Heliel se dio la vuelta al instante envainando su hacha dispuesto a atacar, pero al percatarse de la identidad de su interlocutor, relajo sus reflejos.

— ¡Amatiel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La hermosa mujer angelical se hallaba sentada en una lujosa silla de oro al fondo de la habitación, oculta en la penumbra. A pesar de las múltiples vendas en su cuerpo y en su rostro, el arcángel femenino deslumbraba con su belleza. Pero sus ojos, completamente húmedos y rojos, irradiaban el aire de un corazón destruido. No obstante, aun así, se las arregló para componer una sonrisa.

—Había olvidado lo poco que soy para ti. —Respondió Amatiel de manera cortante—Aunque la verdad, la ilusa soy yo al creer que lo primero que harías al verme, era preguntar acerca de mi estado a pesar de que claramente, no te interesa en lo absoluto.

Heliel se sintió culpable al escuchar aquellas palabras heridas del Arcángel.

—Yo…lo siento. Es…solo que…—Amatiel detuvo a Heliel con un gesto de su mano.

—No es necesario que digas nada. Yo más que nadie conozco tu corazón. Sé que iras a rescatar a la mujer demonio, Rittha.

Heliel abrió sus ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa ante el conocimiento de Amatiel.

— ¿C…como lo sabes? ¿Acaso tu…?

—Transparencia de amor—cortó Amatiel en tono solemne—Cuando un miembro de nuestro clan se enamora, su corazón se enlaza con el de la persona amada, aun si esta no le corresponde. Lo que le permite sentir lo que esa persona siente. Tanto sus alegrías, como sus tristezas y angustias.

Heliel quedó estupefacto al enterarse de aquel extraño vínculo que los ataba de manera inconsciente.

—Mientras yo estaba inconsciente en el manantial— Continuó Amatiel con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas— Pude sentir como tu corazón se aceleró cuando viste a esa…demonio. Sentí la inmensa paz y alegría de tu alma, cuando… tus labios se rozaron con…los de ella. También experimenté la adrenalina que sentiste cuando la viste ayer por la noche en la cumbre de su hermosura, y sentí como la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaban de tu corazón, cuando ella se fue al purgatorio con ese repugnante demonio Lancelot.

Heliel sintió un golpe seco en su alma, mientras veía como las mejillas de Amatiel, eran cubiertas de lágrimas amargas, al mismo tiempo que revelaba con exactitud todo lo que él había sentido.

—Es algo cruel sentir todas esas emociones hermosas, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se resquebrajaba en pedazos. —añadió Amatiel mientras sus lágrimas caían en cascada sobre su hermoso rostro. —pero supongo que es un precio que debo pagar por haberme fijado en alguien imposible para mí.

—No digas eso—cortó Heliel—Yo personalmente me encargaré de terminar con tu maldición. Lo juro por mi vida.

La hermosa Amatiel observó al Arcángel con extrañeza.

— ¿Maldición? ¿De qué maldición hablas? ¿Dices que mi amor por ti es una maldición?

No obstante, Heliel guardaba silencio ante aquel embate de preguntas. No quería revelar la naturaleza de la maldición que había contraído en el pasado.

—Cuando la Deidad Suprema regrese, es lo primero que haré. —sentenció el poderoso Arcángel con determinación. —Mientras tanto, necesito recuperar a Rittha. Siento que ella está en peligro.

Amatiel agachó su cabeza para limpiarse sus lágrimas, y de paso, fortalecer su espíritu con determinación para poder hacer lo que haría a continuación.

—Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? Debemos apresurarnos a salvarla. —dijo la mujer con ímpetu y energías.

Heliel observó a Amatiel totalmente confundido.

— ¿"Debemos"?

—Tú no conoces el mundo exterior tanto como yo—atajo Amatiel con seguridad—Ni siquiera sabias donde estaba el bosque sagrado de las hadas ¿cierto? Seré yo quien te guie al mismísimo purgatorio.

Heliel observó detenidamente a su colega Arcángel. Analizando lo que ella proponía.

—Es probable que mi sentido de la orientación sea deficiente, como tú afirmas, pero no quiero causarte más dolor. Si puedo evitar tu sufrimiento, creeme que lo hare. Después de todo, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Amatiel sonrió.

—Por supuesto que mi corazón se desmoronara por completo. Pero al menos tendré la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. —y acto seguido, Amatiel extendió sus cuatro alas y salió por la lujosa ventana de la estancia— ¡Apresurate o tu amada perecerá!

Heliel extendió sus ocho alas y siguió al Arcángel Amatiel, y mientras volaba detrás de ella, sus ojos se humedecieron y unas gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del imponente Arcángel. Si no fuera por la maldición, él estaba seguro que su corazón le pertenecería por completo a ella, y ese pensamiento lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza.

Las deidades aladas no tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque de la oscuridad, en donde hacia un par de noches, los Cuarto Arcángeles habían sido derrotados por la bruja Morgana. Al sobrevolar el espeso bosque, no tardaron en notar el gigantesco lago de agua negra que se encontraba pasivo y calmado en medio del bosque.

—Es aquí—anuncio Amatiel mientras apuntaba al lago con su espada. —Según mis informes, una entrada al purgatorio se encuentra en las profundidades de este lago.

— _Vaya. Que bien informado está el clan de la diosa_ —Dijo Morgana mientras se posicionaba detrás de ellos. Al instante, Heliel y Amatiel adoptaron una posición ofensiva ante ella.

— ¡Tu!—dijo Amatiel mientras observaba a la mujer demonio con ira.

— _Veo que has sanado muy bien_ —replicó Morgana con una débil sonrisa— _Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo._

El par de arcángeles observó el demacrado cuerpo de la bruja. Tenía cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, y enormes cortes en su cara. Y su complexión era más delgada que lo usual.

—Te sugiero que no intentes detenernos bruja—espetó Heliel con ímpetu—Mi objetivo es traer a Rittha de regreso, y destruiré a quien se interponga en mi camino ¡lo juro!

— _Me agrada escuchar eso_ —respondió Morgana con una sonrisa— _En realidad no he venido a detenerte, sino a ayudarte…solo tú puedes salvar a mi joven ama ¡por favor rescatala del infierno que está viviendo! ¡Ella está a punto de morir a manos de los Siete Caballeros de lo Negro!_

Continuará en el próximo capítulo 8: "La Princesa y el Barón"


	8. 8 La Princesa y el Baron

CAPITULO 8: La Princesa y el Barón

Heliel quedó estupefacto al escuchar la advertencia de la bruja, y Amatiel sintió la resonancia de su dolor en su propio corazón.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Rittha a punto de morir? ¡ridículo! —espetó el poderoso Arcángel con incredulidad. —Yo soy testigo de su basto poder.

— _Poder que ya no tiene_ —atajó Morgana con acritud.

—¡¿Qué?!

— _No hay tiempo de charlas sin sentido, si quieres salvarla ¡sígueme!_ —inmediatamente, la bruja se internó en las profundidades del lago negro con un excepcional clavado desde las alturas. El par de arcángeles se vieron entre sí, antes de lanzarse en picada al lago también.

Al instante, el frio gélido del agua acuchilló sus cuerpos, pero estos siguieron adelante con ímpetu. Tras unos segundos, divisaron a la bruja Morgana que flotaba frente a una deforme masa de oscuridad la cual daba el tono negruzco al lago.

— _Esta es la entrada al purgatorio_ —explicó la bruja— _Una vez que entren, la transición de este mundo hacia al otro lado, tardara unos segundos, los cuales, en esa dimensión, equivalen a horas._

—Hagámoslo—respondió Heliel decidido. Y a continuación, la masa negra envolvió a los tres seres en un infinito vacío de oscuridad.

—¿Por qué aseguras que Rittha está a punto de morir? —preguntó Amatiel con interés a Morgana.

— _¿Acaso no es obvio?_ —replicó la bruja con brusquedad– _Por traición al clan Demonio…y todo por ti_ —añadió Morgana mientras señalaba a Heliel.

El arcángel se sorprendió visiblemente ante aquella declaración.

—¿D…de que hablas?

— _No tiene caso que te hagas el inocente. Creo que hasta esta mujer que te acompaña sabe de tu enamoramiento con mi Ama._

Por primera vez en su vida, Heliel experimentaba un rubor que nunca había sentido antes.

—Y…yo—El Arcángel se hallaba batallando internamente, puesto que jamás había sentido algo como aquel sentimiento por Rittha.

—¿Entonces, El Rey Demonio se enteró del romance de su hija? —preguntó Amatiel a manera de excusa para ignorar el dolor que su corazón sentía, al percibir como Heliel, se encontraba realmente extasiado al saber que Rittha le correspondía.

— _No exactamente_ —replicó Morgana en tono taciturno. — _Es una historia larga y complicada._

—¿y? ¿Acaso no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo? —contestó Amatiel mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la inmensidad de la oscuridad que los cubría—Tu misma lo dijiste. Estaremos horas aquí.

La bruja observó al par de arcángeles y se encogió de hombros.

— _De acuerdo. Pero si dicen algo de esto a mi joven Ama…yo misma me encargo de arrancarles sus gargantas aun si me cuesta la vida ¿está claro?_

Ambos arcángeles asintieron.

— _Todo empezó hace un siglo, cuando la Deidad Suprema rompió el pacto de equilibrio entre clanes al crearte a ti, Heliel, lo que provocó que la balanza de poder se inclinara en favor del clan de la diosa. Ningún demonio podía hacerte frente, ni siquiera los más evolucionados, y en cuestión de meses, las fuerzas de nuestro clan fueron diezmadas por completo. Ningún demonio quería batallar contra el Arcángel de la destrucción. Por primera vez en la historia, los demonios tenían miedo. Es por eso que su majestad, el Rey, decidió equilibrar la balanza por cuenta propia, y realizó el hechizo más oscuro de todos. Engendrar. Y fue así como mi joven Ama Rittha fue creada con ayuda de la Luna._

—¿La luna? —preguntaron los arcángeles casi al unísono. A lo que la bruja replicó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

— _No estuve presente en ese momento, solo repito lo que mi joven Ama me contó. Así que no sé exactamente como fue esa ayuda. Lo que si se, es que la balanza en definitiva volvió a equilibrarse. En apenas una semana, mi joven Ama ya había aniquilado a centenares de miembros del clan de la diosa. Se había convertido en una eficiente purgadora de ángeles. Pero, aun así, algo faltaba. A pesar de su maestría manejando el poder de la oscuridad, el Rey Demonio no estaba contento con su nivel. Según el, Rittha debía haber superado por mucho a Heliel, pero no era así, aun tú eras más poderoso que ella. Así que su majestad tomo la decisión de darle una maestra a su hija, y así fue como yo me convertí en la tutora de la Princesa de los demonios._

 _Yo apenas era una neófita en el clan demonio. Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando su majestad me pidió a mí, su más insignificante servidora, que fuera la maestra de su hija, ¡fue el momento más feliz de mi vida! Así que hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano por convertirla en el ser más poderoso de nuestro clan. Pero, eventualmente me di cuenta que no sería fácil ya que ella no deseaba servir a su padre._

Heliel y Amatiel observaron a Morgana con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el imponente Arcángel con interés.

— _No se explicarlo bien._ —replico la bruja mientras se encogía de hombros— _Era como si algo en su interior, la refrenara de explotar su potencial. Cuando le comenté esta hipótesis a su majestad, él supo de inmediato a lo que me refería. Al parecer, cuando el Rey Demonio creo a su hija, la privo de su propia voluntad para que, de esta forma, le obedeciera ciegamente. Así que Su Majestad le devolvió el libre albedrio. Pero lo que pretendía ser el despertar de su poder, resulto en todo lo contrario. Lo primero que ella hizo fue volar hacia la isla Odehn en medio del océano, y al llegar comenzó a llorar amargamente._

La pareja de Arcángeles se vio entre sí con gran confusión entre sus rostros.

—¿Por qué lloraba? —preguntó Amatiel con el rostro ceñudo.

— _Porque se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho en nombre de su padre. No es que ella se arrepintiera, es solo que esa existencia vacía que ella llevaba le había marchitado su espíritu guerrero. Ya que básicamente era un arma viviente, y ella quería algo más._

 _Me reveló que no entendía el sentido de pelear y matar por placer, ella quería experimentar algo diferente, y por tal razón cesó sus asesinatos._

Amatiel soltó un bufido en señal de protesta.

—¿Qué cesó sus asesinatos? ¡Por favor! ¡la semana pasada aún seguía masacrando a los nuestros!

— _Esa fui yo_ —atajó Morgana con acritud— _No podíamos permitir que ustedes notaran que habíamos perdido a nuestra principal cegadora. Por tal razón me vi en la necesidad de atacar y masacrar a todos los seres alados que pudiera, para que la leyenda de mi joven Ama aun siguiera viva._

—¿El Rey Demonio permitió ese cambio tan de repente? —preguntó Heliel.

— _¡Claro que no!_ —replicó Morgana al instante— _O al menos estoy segura que no lo hubiera consentido, y es que, al fin y al cabo, no permití que el Rey se diera cuenta que nuestro experimento había fracasado estrepitosamente. Pero, aun así, él no es ningún idiota. Él tenía un atisbo de sospecha que se convirtió en certeza, cuando Rittha rechazo abiertamente su línea de sucesión al trono oscuro._

 _Esto provocó un pandemónium en el purgatorio. Por una parte, el Rey se indignó por la postura de su hija, y, por otro lado, los demonios más evolucionados frotaban sus manos en deseo por llegar al trono. Y es aquí donde entra en escena Lancelot._

Heliel apretó sus nudillos al escuchar aquel nombre.

— _De entre la estirpe de los demonios evolucionados, Lancelot es el más temible y poderoso de todos. Él podría hacerse pasar por legitimo hijo del Rey Demonio, ya que su maldad y poder solo son comparables con los de su majestad. De hecho, su poder es tal, que el Rey lo encomendó a una misión especial, que, de completarla, le otorgaría la mano de su hija, y con ella, la posibilidad de llegar al trono oscuro algún día._

—¿Misión? —cortó Amatiel con curiosidad—¿Qué clase de misión valdría la mano de la princesa de los demonios?

Morgana observó a la pareja de Arcángeles, y por un momento había olvidado que aquellos dos seres eran sus enemigos. Pero el deseo de salvar a su pupila era mayor que su enemistad con el clan de la diosa.

— _Supongo que ya me da igual_ —respondió a si misma mientras se encogía de hombros— _Fue enviado a los rincones más oscuros de este mundo para buscar a los demonios más abominables que hay dispersos alrededor de toda la tierra, para así crear la orden de los Caballeros de lo Negro._

Amatiel sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su esbelta espalda cuando escucho aquel nombre.

—¿Por qué siento una extraña angustia? —se preguntó la hermosa líder mientras sostenía su pecho.

— _Supongo que es natural._ —replicó la bruja— _después de todo, Los Caballeros de lo Negro tienen el objetivo de ser la contraparte demoniaca de los Cuatro Arcángeles. Son siete peligrosos demonios oscuros que fácilmente rivalizan con el poder de la joven Rittha._

Heliel sonrió de manera sarcástica ante aquella aseveración.

—Creo que sobre estimas demasiado a esos sujetos. Yo viví en carne propia lo que Rittha es capaz de hacer, y dudo mucho que el clan demonio tenga entre sus filas a otra como ella.

— _Espero que tu poder respalde lo que tu gran boca está diciendo_ —añadió Morgana con recelo— _Se de lo que eres capaz, pero no subestimes el poder de la oscuridad de siete demonios del nivel de mi joven ama._

—Ni tu deberías subestimar el poder de dos arcángeles—atajó Amatiel mientras acariciaba el mango de su espada con una sonrisa. Las cicatrices de su rostro le conferían una apariencia más ruda y decidida.

—A todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver esos caballeros con Rittha? —dijo Heliel pensativo—¿Por qué su vida está en peligro?

— _Anoche, Lancelot llegó con los seis demonios y tras haber sido sometidos a una prueba por parte del Rey, y haberla pasado, fue nombrado como Barón del Purgatorio y líder de los Caballeros de lo Negro. Su primer acto fue reclamar la mano de Rittha, quien desgraciadamente, se hallaba en una cita contigo en esos momentos._

Amatiel sintió como su estómago se revolvía al escuchar e imaginar aquella cita de su amado.

— _Yo trate de encubrirla_ —continuó Morgana— _pero Lancelot no creyó mi mentira y comenzó a torturarme frente a sus caballeros._ —Los arcángeles pudieron notar un brillo de tristeza y odio en los ojos de la bruja mientras contaba aquello. — _Rasgó mis vestiduras y utilizó su control sobre mí para que yo misma me lastimara ante las burlas de todos. Eventualmente cedi, y revele su paradero. Al instante Lancelot se fue por ella, no sin antes, cortar mi rostro como agradecimiento._ —añadió mientras señalaba un profundo corte en su mentón. — _Cuando regresó con Rittha comenzó a torturarla de la misma manera._

Heliel sintió como una furia desgarradora inundaba su ser al escuchar aquello.

— _Al no poder controlarla mentalmente, recurrió a los caballeros de lo Negro, quienes comenzaron a humillarla y golpearla ante el consentimiento del Rey Demonio._

—¿P…porque Rittha no se d…defendió? —replicó Heliel con dificultad mientras intentaba no perder el control al imaginarse a Rittha siendo masacrada y humillada por unos miserables demonios.

— _Porque el Rey Demonio la esta despojando de su poder, y mientras lo hace, su cuerpo esta indefenso y a merced de cualquiera._

—Creí que los demonios tendrían consideración, al menos, con su propia—dijo Amatiel con indignación—pero supongo que la escoria seguirá siendo escoria hasta el final.

— _El Rey Demonio permitió esta tortura como una forma de castigo por su traición._ —contestó Morgana con tristeza— _Quise ayudarla, pero los caballeros son muy poderosos, aun así, sabía que tu vendrías, Heliel, y te esperé. ¡acaba con esos malditos! ¡demuestra porque los demonios deben temerte!_

—No solo acabare con los caballeros—contestó Heliel mientras apretaba sus dientes—¡El Rey Demonio caerá ante mi ira!

Mientras Heliel rugía aquellas palabras. La oscuridad alrededor de ellos comenzaba a disiparse.

— _Ya hemos llegado—_ anunció Morgana— _Bienvenidos al Purgatorio._

Heliel desplegó sus ocho alas con furia y emprendió el vuelo en la bruma del purgatorio. El azote de los demonios había llegado y su furia era inconmensurable.

Continuará en el próximo capítulo 9: "Sol cruel"


	9. 9 Sol Cruel

CAPITULO 9: Sol Cruel

Un escalofrió recorrió súbitamente las espaldas de todos los demonios en el purgatorio, tras sentir aquella presencia que los invadía.

En cierta zona de ahí, se encontraba Rittha semi desnuda. Con su cuerpo lleno de laceraciones y heridas abiertas, al mismo tiempo que se hallaba levitando en medio de un campo de energía purpura creado por el Rey Demonio, quien estaba absorbiendo el poder que le había dado a su hija.

— ** _Tonto iluso_** —dijo el Rey Demonio mientras sonreía— ** _¿Qué cree él que puede hacer contra mí? ¿de verdad cree que podrá salvarte?_** —añadió mientras observaba el decrepito estado de su hija.

—H…Heliel—susurró Rittha al borde de la inconciencia.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Lancelot con júbilo—Por favor su majestad, déjeme encargarme de él.

— ** _Bien, hazlo._** —contesto el Rey— ** _Mata a Morgana también, pero te lo advierto. Si fallas y no mueres en esa batalla. Yo te hare algo peor de lo que le estoy haciendo a mi propia hija._**

Lancelot trago saliva ante la advertencia del Rey, pero, aun así, mantuvo la compostura.

—No le fallare, Su majestad.

—Iremos con usted, Señor—dijo un demonio de tez grisácea y cabellera azul cielo, de aspecto bastante joven.

—No, Bellion—contestó Lancelot con desdén—ustedes seis quédense aquí. Esta pelea es mía. — y en ese momento, sacó sus alas de oscuridad y emprendió el vuelo hacia las profundidades del Purgatorio.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de ese lugar, Heliel se hallaba volando con ímpetu junto a Morgana y Amatiel. Esta última notó como su piel comenzaba a acumular una suciedad que corroía levemente su delicada y tersa piel.

— _Ese es un efecto de este lugar_ —dijo Morgana mientras señalaba los brazos del arcángel. — _Los seres ajenos al purgatorio, no soportan ni un segundo en este lugar, pero supongo que, en efecto, él es diferente_ —añadió la bruja mientras observaba la impenetrabilidad de Heliel, quien al parecer aquel lugar no le hacia ninguna mella en lo absoluto.

Mientras seguían volando, Morgana notó un súbito escalofrió en su cuerpo, cuando se percató que Lancelot se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡ _Cuidado! ¡Lancelot ya viene!_

En ese instante. Un rayo negro proveniente del grumoso cielo del purgatorio, impacto de lleno a los tres seres haciendo que se estrellaran sobre el rocoso suelo.

—Q…que poder t…tan impresionante—reconoció Amatiel mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con dificultad.

— _N…no esperaba que Lancelot viniera tan pronto_ —dijo Morgana mientras sostenía su cabeza en señal de dolor.

—¿En verdad es él? —preguntó Heliel mientras se sacudía la suciedad corrosiva de sus alas con tranquilidad—Esperaba algo más.

—¡Que petulancia tan arrogante! —dijo la voz de Lancelot que resonaba por aquel lugar con fuerza—Hacerte el duro no funcionara aquí. Cometieron un error al venir al Purgatorio. Este es nuestro dominio. ¡aquí nosotros somos la ley!

Una lluvia de rayos negros comenzó a azotar al trio de seres divinos. Amatiel y Morgana gritaban de dolor al ser impactadas por aquellos violentos rayos, pero Heliel, los recibía de manera estoica. Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—¿ _C…como pu…puede ser tan poderoso?_ —preguntó Morgana sorprendida, al ver como el arcángel del sol se mantenía impasible ante aquel embate eléctrico del demonio. Pero en ese instante, la bruja se percató que gran parte de los rayos que Lancelot lanzaba del cielo, iban a parar a la espada de Amatiel.

—Pueda que aquí manden ustedes—dijo la mujer angelical—pero el clan de la diosa reina sobre toda la vida… ¡incluyéndolos! —añadió mientras extendía su espada sagrada, la cual actuaba como una especie de pararrayo que tragaba todos los relámpagos negros del demonio hasta el punto de extinguir la tormenta eléctrica.

—¡I…imposible! —exclamó Lancelot con incredulidad. —S…solo el Rey Demonio y yo podríamos haber parado mi tormenta.

— _Devourer—_ replicó Amatiel mientras acariciaba la hoja de su espada—La bendición que mi madre me confió. Me permite devorar cualquier tipo de magia, incluso la oscuridad de los demonios.

—¡¿Qué?!—contestó Lancelot mientras salía de una nube grumosa.

—En otras palabras, tú ya no eres rival para mí.

Pero Lancelot, comenzó a carcajearse como lunático ante aquellas palabras.

—Por poco y caigo en tu patético truco. Pueda que hayas bloqueado mis rayos, pero aún tengo esto… ¡Morgana, córtale el cuello a esa mujerzuela!

Al momento de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, la mujer demonio sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo en contra de su voluntad, y se acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Amatiel.

— _¡Huye!_ —advirtió el súcubo, pero la mujer Arcángel, le asestó ágilmente un corte en el muslo izquierdo, haciendo que Morgana recuperara la soberanía de su propio cuerpo.

—¡E…esto no puede estar pasando! —chilló Lancelot con un tono cargado de terror.

—Ya te lo dije. Ya no eres rival para mí. —atajo Amatiel mientras sonreía con seguridad—Heliel, ve por Rittha. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esta alimaña.

El imponente arcángel sonrió.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Amatiel. Confió en que lo acabaras por completo.

En ese momento, Lancelot se abalanzó hacia el arcángel con furia, pero inmediatamente fue atrapado en una jaula esférica de fuego negro.

— _Ahora que ya no estoy bajo tu dominio, puedo divertirme contigo Lancelot_ —dijo Morgana mientras se relamía sus labios con satisfacción.

Al ver que la situación estaba controlada, Heliel extendió sus ocho alas y se internó en las profundidades del purgatorio en dirección hacia el Rey Demonio, y su hija.

—¿Sabes, Bruja? Cuando su Majestad me ordenó asesinarte, tenía planeado controlar a Rittha para que lo hiciera por mí. Pero ahora siéntete dichosa, porque yo mismo degustare tus entrañas.

Morgana observó con sorpresa a Lancelot tras aquella declaración.

—¡ _Mientes_! ¡ _Su Majestad jamás te ordenaría tal cosa_!

—¿Acaso crees que él te dejaría impune tras haberlo traicionado?

La bruja apretó su puño y la jaula de fuego se encogió hasta el punto de destripar al demonio. Desparramando sus vísceras y miembros por todos lados.

Amatiel observó la dantesca escena con sorpresa.

— _Aún no ha terminado_ —anunció Morgana con aspereza— _sería un juego de niños si fuera así de fácil derrotarlo. Desafortunadamente este maldito tiene la mejor capacidad de regeneración entre los demonios. Así que prepárate._

Al tiempo que el súcubo hablaba, todos los pedazos de Lancelot comenzaron a reagruparse en solo un punto, y poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su cuerpo.

—Supongo que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo. Tu _Hellfire_ es realmente poderoso. Solo una magia de ese nivel puede hacerme tal daño. —dijo el demonio mientras recuperaba la totalidad de su cuerpo.

—¡Lástima que hasta aquí lleguen! —añadió el ser con voz gutural mientras se alzaba imponente en el cielo, para liberar su forma _indura_. Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en la forma de un centauro de pelaje negro y con cuatro alas de murciélago. Sus cuernos adoptaron un patrón espiral como los de un cabro. Y sus ojos de esclerótica negra y pupilas amarillentas expedían un odio corrosivo.

—Que ser tan repugnante—escupió Amatiel al sentir la presencia de aquel ser.

—Me halagas—replicó Lancelot al tiempo que hacia un corte transversal en los abdómenes de ambas mujeres. Dejándolas sangrando por completo.

— _Q…que velocidad tan increíble_ —contestó Morgana con dificultad, mientras que, a su lado, Amatiel emitía un brillo que sanó su herida, y que luego hizo lo mismo con la bruja.

—Pueda que su poder se haya incrementado hasta los cientos cinco mil—comentó Amatiel con seriedad— pero tú y yo somos capaces de acabar con él.

—Me enternece tu confianza "Arcangel", pero ustedes dos están muy lejos de hacerme daño—al mismo tiempo que el poderoso demonio hablaba, Morgana le asestaba varios cortes con su espada de oscuridad, pero ningún ataque parecía hacerle ningún daño. Era como si aquel monstruo estuviera hecho de arcilla.

—Con esos ataques no harás nada—atajó Amatiel a la bruja—intenta con algo como esto… _Alpha Ark_ —al instante, una gigantesca esfera brillante de color blanco se materializo sobre la cabeza del Arcángel, para seguidamente lanzarla contra Lancelot, quien recibió aquella esfera con sus brazos abiertos causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipó se revelo la forma completamente desgarrada de Lancelot, el cual tenía la cabeza colgando de un pequeño hilo de carne. Pero, aun así, sonreía.

—Este ataque sin duda me hubiera dañado en mi antigua forma, pero no ahora. —Lancelot contorsionó su cuerpo de manera grotesca para volver a su estado perfecto. —¡Ni siquiera el Rey Demonio me puede hacer daño!

— _Esto si lo hará_ —dijo Morgana mientras materializaba una gigantesca esfera de fuego negro en su mano— _¡Fallen Blast!_ —el ataque se estrelló de lleno con Lancelot, causando una nueva explosión que retumbó sobre aquel lugar. Pero al igual que la vez anterior, el Demonio volvió a regenerarse con sorna.

—¡Pero que divertido! ¡sigan atacándome! ¡mas! ¡mas! ¡exijo más!

El arcángel y la bruja intercambiaron miradas de confusión ante la efusión de Lancelot.

" _Oye angelucha"._ dijo Morgana de manera telepática hacia Amatiel. " _¿Ya lo notaste, cierto? Hemos causado grandes heridas a su cuerpo"_

La rubia mujer angelical observó que el brazo izquierdo de Lancelot estaba lleno de llagas en carne viva, y sus alas estaban semi despellejadas.

"Si ya lo noté, pero son heridas mínimas ¿acaso insinúas que debemos masacrarlo con estas técnicas?"

" _No. Tan solo necesitamos hacerlo una vez más"_ contestó Morgana. " _El Rey Demonio siempre nos advirtió de nunca cruzar nuestros poderes demoniacos con los de ustedes, ya que se crearía una fuente de energía tan masiva, que podría acabar con cualquier cosa en la existencia"_

"¿T…te refieres a combinar nuestras técnicas?" rebatió Amatiel. "Admito que también he escuchado esa leyenda por parte de mi Madre, pero el hecho de tener que combinar mi arca con tu magia…"

" _¿Crees que yo quiero hacerlo? A mí tampoco me hacía gracia unir poderes contigo, pero no tenemos otra opción para derrotarlo…tenemos que hacerlo"_

Amatiel observó de soslayo a la bruja y supo que tenía razón. Si querían derrotar a aquel despreciable demonio, tenía que romper la regla sagrada del clan de la diosa: No familiarizar con el clan demonio.

—¿Qué sucede? —espetó Lancelot con tono de burla—¿ya acabo el espectáculo de poderes inútiles?

—Aun no—contestó Amatiel con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo a Morgana—Tenemos reservado algo especial para ti.

—¿" Tenemos"? —replicó Lancelot confundido al mismo tiempo que, tanto Morgana como Amatiel, volvían a generar sus respectivas técnicas esféricas.

— _Regenérate de esto_ —dijo Morgana mientras hacía que su _Fallen Blast_ de fuego negro colisionara con el _Alpha Ark_ de Amatiel, fusionándolas en una sola esfera de energía color purpura intenso.

—Yo soy el ser perfecto del clan demonio. Ahora nadie está sobre mí—dijo Lancelot mientras se disponía a atacar.

—Entonces contempla nuestra técnica definitiva—espeto Amatiel con efusividad—Sol cruel.

Y antes de que el demonio pudiera decir algo, ambas mujeres le lanzaron aquella poderosa esfera haciendo que se desintegrara lenta y dolorosamente, en una devastadora agonía. Lo último que se escuchó de Lancelot, fueron sus escandalosos alaridos de dolor, los cuales fueron tan estridentes, que incluso se escucharon en la zona real, en donde el Rey Demonio se encontraba con Rittha, y el lugar al que Heliel acaba de llegar.


	10. 10 El Primero

**Capítulo 10: El Primero**

El fulgor que el poderoso Arcángel emitía era tan fuerte, que incluso los seis caballeros de lo Negro ni siquiera podían verlo directamente.

—¿Q…que está pasando? —dijo Galla, la mujer demonio del látigo, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados debido al cegador brillo dorado.

—¡No puedo ver nada! —rugió el demonio con forma de león, Derocchio, de manera airada.

—Tranquilos—susurró Heliel suavemente—Su existencia vaciá y decadente pronto llegará a su fin.

—¡Te crees mucho ¿no?!—gritó Bellion con ira—¡Te mostraré el poder de los caballeros negros! —añadió mientras se abalanzaba con su espada sobre el arcángel, el cual simplemente extendió su palma para derretir la gigantesca espada por completo.

—Absurdo—dijo el arcángel con tranquilidad—No hay forma que un poder tan mundano logre hacer mella en mí.

Al instante que Heliel decía eso, unos círculos de magia demoniaca se materializaron por todos lados atrapándolo en una especie de "cárcel".

—No permitiré que una existencia tan prepotente insulte nuestro clan—dijo el amorfo demonio Atollah—¡Muere en agonía!

Acto seguido, los círculos de magia negra impactaron el cuerpo del arcángel causando una explosión de fuego negro. Los Seis caballeros reían jubilosos ante aquel espectáculo.

—¡Bien hecho, Atollah! —felicitó Galla con una espléndida sonrisa en rostro.

—Eso le enseñará, hihihihi—corroboró el metálico demonio Pump.

Rittha abrió sus ojos como platos, en señal de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—Lamento no haber hecho que se disculpe, su Majestad—dijo Atollah mientras se arrodillaba ante el Rey Demonio, quien observaba la pelea con intriga.

— _No te disculpes, aun tienes tiempo de hacerlo_ —contestó el Rey Demonio al mismo tiempo que el humo de la explosión era rápidamente disipado por el brillo dorado proveniente del cuerpo de Heliel.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Atollah con terror.

—¿Imposible? —replicó Heliel—¿En realidad pensabas dañarme con un truco tan patético? Así es como dañas a tus oponentes… _Solar wave_ —en su mano, había una esfera blanca que emitió un demoledor destelló que provocó la inmediata incineración de sus seis oponentes demoniacos.

—Ahora que ya no hay molestias entre nosotros, iré al grano—dijo el arcángel mientras caminaba lentamente sobre los cuerpos humeantes de los caballeros—Regresame a Rittha y no tendrás que vertelas conmigo.

Aquel comentario hizo que el Rey Demonio soltará una estridente y fría carcajada que resonó sobre todo el purgatorio.

— _Había escuchado sobre tu orgullosa petulancia. Pensaba que era una exageración de mis débiles esbirros. No creerás todo los que dices ¿cierto?_

Heliel observó con soberbia al Rey Demonio, y rápidamente bajo su mirada a la semi desnuda Rittha, quien se encontraba atrapada por el poder de su padre.

—Veo que has decidido obviar mi orden—dijo el Arcángel con seguridad—No digas que no te lo advertí. —Sin previo aviso, y haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, Heliel asestó un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago del Rey Demonio, provocando que este, destruyera su propio trono debido a la fuerza de aquel impacto.

—¡ _I…imposible!_ —gruñó el Rey mientras se incorporaba con dificultad del suelo—¡ _Ni siquiera la Deidad Suprema podría haberme hecho esto… ¿Quién rayos eres…?_

En ese momento, el Rey observó que el Arcángel había cambiado. Sus alas estaban envueltas en llamadas doradas; su musculatura había aumentado considerablemente; y en sus ojos brillaba, fulguroso, el símbolo del clan de la diosa. Rittha reconoció esa transformación al instante. Heliel se había nombrado así mismo como "El Primero".

— _Puede que tu poder se haya incrementado exponencialmente, pero no es nada contra mi poderosa magia The Ruler_ —dijo el Rey Demonio mientras se incorporaba rebosando de poder.

—Conozco a la perfección tu poder. Y es por eso que tome precauciones. —dijo Heliel mientras señalaba al Rey Demonio, quien empezaba a emitir vapor por todo su cuerpo.

— _¿Q…que es esto? T…tengo m…mucho calor… ¡maldito! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!_

—Estas siendo víctima de mi poder mágico… _Supernova_. Puedo condensar todo el calor acumulado a mi alrededor en mí puño, y soltarlo a discreción. Sé que tu habilidad _The Ruler_ , puede invertir todo el daño que recibes, pero ni eso te salvará de los millones de grados de calor que acabo de inyectarte con mi puñetazo.

El Rey Demonio estaba experimentando de primera mano, que aquellas palabras pretenciosas de Heliel, en realidad no eran exageraciones. Su poder mágico estaba tratando de revertir el efecto de aquel asfixiante calor, pero la magia del Arcángel era mayor, y su cuerpo comenzaba a incinerarse levemente.

— _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡ni siquiera la Deidad Suprema podría infringirme este tipo de daño! ¿q…que es es…esta ma…magia? ¿Q…quién eres?_

Heliel sonrió.

—Soy una existencia que esta sobre la tuya. —al decir esto, su cuerpo emanó una oleada de brillo dorado que provocó que el Rey Demonio se prendiera en brillantes llamas.

— _¡E…estas llamas…y…yo las conozco! ¡N…no puede ser! ¡¿acaso…tu eres...?!_

Heliel levantó su brazo derecho hacia arriba y una esfera de rojo incandescente se materializó sobre la punta de su mano derecha.

—No hay necesidad de que sigas hablando, puesto que, hasta aquí llego tu existencia Rey Demonio.

—¡Detente! —gritó Rittha mientras se liberaba de la prisión esférica de oscuridad, ante la mirada atónita de Heliel y el Rey Demonio.

—¡Rittha! —dijo el arcángel al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma natural, olvidándose completamente del regente del clan demonio. —¿E…estas bien?

Apenas el imponente ser divino se había posado ante la chica demonio, esta, asestó un puñetazo directo al estómago del arcángel, sin lograr hacerle el más mínimo daño, sino más bien todo lo contrario, su puño se había escocido un poco debido al enorme calor que Heliel desprendía.

—Te dije que te vería pronto ¿no es así? —dijo Rittha con una espléndida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que intentaba sanar su puño adolorido. —Tenía todo bajo mi control.

—¿A…a que te refieres? —preguntó Heliel confundido, mientras recordaba la escena en la que Rittha estaba a merced de su padre y la orden de los caballeros negros.

El escultural demonio se apartó de Heliel para observar a su padre, el cual se hallaba tumbado tratando de apagar las llamas doradas que devoraban su armadura.

—Debes estar muy confundido ¿verdad, Padre? —replicó la chica con una sonrisa—¿Cómo es posible que tu poder no pueda controlar esas llamas? ¿acaso tu poder habrá "disminuido"?

El Rey Demonio comprendió lo que su hija estaba infiriendo.

— _¡TU! ¡ROBASTE MI PODER!_

—No sabes cuánto había esperado por esta oportunidad—replicó Rittha con satisfacción—con tu poder de mi parte ¡puedo ser libre! —y acto seguido, el símbolo demoniaco en su frente se desvaneció. —Finalmente he roto tu maldito sello de obediencia perpetua.

—¿Q…que está pasando? —preguntó Heliel visiblemente confundido ante aquella situación.

— _Gluttony_ —respondió Rittha—Mi poder mágico. Me permite absorber y almacenar todo tipo de magia y utilizarla a voluntad cuando yo lo desee. En el momento que Lancelot llegó a buscarme, active mi magia de manera sutil, así que, cuando mi padre me encarceló con su magia para despojarme de mi poder, en realidad era yo quien le estaba absorbiendo su magia.

—¡ _MALDITA MOCOSA_! —gritó el Rey Demonio con furia–¡ _CREES QUE TE DEJARE MARCHARTE CON VIDA!_

—Me parece que ya no tienes la autoridad suficiente como para decir esas palabras, "Padre"—dijo la sensual mujer demoniaca, mientras agitaba su mano para abrir un portal al mundo real. —Ahora soy la regente de este reino. Heliel sal pronto mientras él este debilitado.

—Y…yo...Amatiel…

—No te preocupes. Ella ya salió. Pude crear un portal cerca de donde estaba ella junto a Morgana. Puedes confiar en mí.

Heliel no tenía el más mínimo atisbo de duda, así que se dirigió hacia el portal del mundo real, el cual parecía una especie de ventana en la que se podía ver un hermoso paisaje rupestre.

—Quisiera decir que te extrañare, pero no será así, Padr…Rey Demonio. —añadió Rittha mientras caminaba con elegancia hacia al portal, dándole la espalda a la divinidad oscura.

En ese instante, una áspera, escandalosa y sombría carcajada del Rey Demonio retumbó por todo el purgatorio.

—¡ _Pasaran siglos antes de que una creación mía logre humillarme_! —y a continuación, el Rey empezó a emitir sonidos guturales en el lenguaje del clan demonio. Esto provocó que Rittha se paralizará súbitamente sin poder mover ninguna extremidad.

—¡Rittha! —rugió Heliel al ver el estado de la mujer demonio.

— _Tú no te metas en esto_ —espetó el Rey Demonio mientras expulsaba una poderosa onda de choque que hiso que el Arcángel, desprevenido, saliera volando a través del portal creado por Rittha.

la mujer demonio observó petrificada como Heliel caía a través del portal, saliendo del purgatorio.

El Rey Demonio agarró a su hija por la cintura, como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. Al salir Heliel del purgatorio, las llamas se habían extinguido.

— _Tanto potencial desperdiciado. Pudiste haber sido la Reina de los demonios y asegurar nuestro destino, pero tuviste que ceder ante las emociones de tus corazones. La humillación que impregnaste en mí, me obliga a ejecutarte aquí, y ahora, pero, al poseer parte de mi poder no puedo asesinarte…no obstante, si puedo hacer esto_ —murmuró de nuevo otras palabras en el lenguaje de los demonios, y Rittha sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo, como si sus órganos estuvieran siendo destrozados uno a uno. — _Te convertiré en una existencia carente de poder, y completamente deleznable; una existencia que está en el fondo de la creación, y que no posee ningún valor en este mundo…a partir de ahora serás una simple, sucia, degradante e inmunda humana._ —y tras decir esto, lanzó el frágil cuerpo de Rittha a través del portal, al mismo tiempo que el poder de la oscuridad abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer.


	11. 11 El Origen del sol

**Capítulo 11: El origen del sol**

Un año pasó desde los eventos en el purgatorio, y las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica. Rittha había sido desterrada del clan de demonio y por lo tanto ahora vivía como una humana común. Heliel al ver la situación de su amada, renunció al clan de la diosa y por lo tanto había perdido sus esplendidas alas.

Amatiel seguía como la líder absoluta del clan de la diosa, en ausencia de su madre. Aún conservaba ciertas cicatrices debido a su enfrentamiento con la bruja Morgana, pero su basto poder mágico seguía intacto.

Ludociel había perdido su vista, por lo que ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados de manera permanente. Tarmiel no pudo liberarse de la maldición y debido a esto, su cabeza central se había mantenido con una apariencia demoniaca; y Sariel se quedó con su apariencia infantil a petición de él mismo.

Aun así, el cuarteto de Arcángeles no miraba con buenos ojos la decisión que Heliel había tomado. Principalmente porque él era el pilar de poder del clan, y al haber renunciado, la balanza que los favorecía se había perdido. No obstante, Amatiel avaló la resolución del ex Arcángel, y convenció a los demás de que, mientras ellos cuatro estuvieran al mando, el clan de la diosa aun seguiría manteniendo su esplendor, y es que, al fin y al cabo, los demonios habían perdido a su valiosa princesa, por lo que ambos clanes habían perdido a sus máximos exponentes.

Mientras tanto en la tierra de los humanos, Heliel y Rittha se mezclaron entre las personas comunes y comenzaron a vivir de manera discreta en un pequeño y humilde poblado alejado de las principales ciudades.

A pesar de haber renunciado el clan de la diosa, Heliel seguía conservando su imponente musculatura e increíble fuerza, lo que le valió para rescatar al poblado del control de los demonios. El Alcalde y los pobladores estaban tan agradecidos con él, que le ofrecieron como regalo el único bar del pueblo. En parte lo hicieron, porque ellos querían que él se quedara ahí y los protegiera de futuros peligros. Heliel había aceptado principalmente porque así podría brindarle un cobijo a su hermosa damisela, por lo que ambos seres se establecieron en ese pueblo y juntos mantuvieron activo el bar, al cual nombraron como " _Sweet Glutonny_ ".

El negocio era muy popular en el pueblo, y hasta en zonas extranjeras, primordialmente por el encanto de los dueños. El apuesto Heliel era deseado por casi todas las damas del pueblo. Por donde él pasaba, todas las chicas contorsionaban sus cuellos con tal de verlo, esto provocaba que muchos hombres tuvieran celos de él, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerle nada por dos razones principales: Una, porque el tipo era virtualmente imbatible y ninguno podría hacerle el mas mínimo daño, y la segunda era porque él estaba inexorablemente enamorado de Rittha. Por muchas insinuaciones que Heliel recibía constantemente de las mujeres, él no tenía ojos para nadie más que su hermosa compañera demoniaca.

Rittha por su parte, era igualmente deseada por todos los hombres del pueblo y envidiada por todas las pretendientes de Heliel, pero esta, desprendía un aura que hacía que nadie se metiera con ella en lo más mínimo. Los hombres la miraban como una mujer fría y rompecorazones, y las mujeres que intentaban amedrentarla con insultos se topaban con un muro de frialdad e indiferencia.

A pesar de todo eso, la pareja vivía en armonía y en paz. Ya que ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero un día, mientras Rittha salía al patio trasero a recolectar unos frutos de su huerta, profirió un grito de sobresalto al ver la aureola dorada que se había materializado sobre la nuca de Heliel, quien se encontraba partiendo leña con sus manos de manera despreocupada.

—¡Rittha ¿Qué te sucede?!—exclamó el gigantesco rubio al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a la morena chica entre sus brazos.

—¡Eso te pregunto yo! —replicó la ex princesa demoniaca—¿estás bien? ¿Qué es eso sobre tu cabeza?

Heliel miró a Rittha confundido, y tras observar su reflejo en un cristal de la ventana, se sobresaltó de gran medida y luego suspiró.

—Vaya…me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en aparecer.

Rittha pareció confundirse aún más tras aquel escueto comentario.

—Debemos entrar—anuncio el hombre—Supongo que llego la hora de contártelo todo.

Los ojos del ex demonio se iluminaron de emoción y curiosidad. Desde que vivían juntos, Heliel siempre había evitado hablar sobre su pasado y de cómo vino a la vida. Rittha supuso que él no quería revelar ningún secreto del clan de la diosa acerca de cómo son creados, por lo que no siguió insistiendo. Pero ahora, él finalmente, se había decidido a contarle su origen, así que su excitación y curiosidad estaban desbordándose.

Al entrar, Rittha se acomodó rápidamente en una silla alta ubicada en la barra donde los clientes se sentaban. Al mismo tiempo, Heliel había acercado dos vasos de cristal junto a una botella de vino de manzana. Sirvió generosamente en ambos vasos y finalmente se acomodó en una silla detrás del mostrador. Quedando justo frente a Rittha.

—¿y bien? –preguntó expectante la hermosa mujer.

—Francamente no sé cómo empezar…

—El principio es una buena opción.

Heliel sonrió y luego extendió su dedo índice materializando una pequeña esfera de rojo incandescente del tamaño de una canica, misma que hizo desaparecer al instante, tras comprobar que muchas botellas del mostrador comenzaron a derretirse junto a las demás vajillas. Rittha por su parte, estaba sudorosa con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿A…aun tienes tu gracia? ¡creí que la habías perdido cuando renunciaste al clan! —exclamó la mujer con gran sorpresa.

—Precisamente por ahí quiero empezar. En realidad, nunca pertenecí a ese clan. Mi origen es completamente diferente.

Rittha quedó atónita ante aquella respuesta, ya que francamente no se esperaba eso.

—¿Q…que quieres decir? ¿Quién o que eres?

Heliel tomó un gran sorbo de vino y luego continuó:

—Mi historia se remonta desde el principio. El verdadero principio. —comenzó a relatar Heliel—La creación de la vida fue a cargo del Señor del Tiempo y la Dama de la Tierra, también conocidas como las deidades primigenias. Ellos crearon a los seres vivos de este planeta junto con toda la naturaleza necesaria para la vida. Ambos estaban muy orgullosos de lo que habían creado, pero, aun así, les hacía falto algo…un hijo propio.

Rittha abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa que estaba inundando su ser, puesto que ya intuía porque camino iría la historia.

—Fue entonces cuando la pareja divina decidió procrear a su hijo primogénito, al cual nombraron 溶膠

Rittha escuchó como la voz de Heliel había emitido un sonido gutural tras haber pronunciado aquel nombre, fue así como ella supo que su amado había utilizado el lenguaje de los dioses para pronunciar aquel extraño nombre.

—Los dioses estaban felices por el nacimiento de su hijo—continuó el ex arcángel—pero había un problema. El pequeño nació con un poder inconmensurable que se manifestaba como energía pura que cubría todo su cuerpo. Los dioses apenas y podían permanecer en presencia de aquel niño, ya que la energía que él emanaba era completamente corrosiva. Por tal motivo, su madre, la Dama de la Tierra, utilizó su basto poder para crear una masa de escala planetaria, externa a este mundo, para que el pequeño pudiera vivir sin hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie. El chico quedó virtualmente atrapado en aquel lugar recóndito, ya que estaba muy lejos de este planeta. La tierra se miraba con un pequeño punto de luz en un manto eterno de oscuridad. La pareja de divinidades primigenias vivía en aquel lugar creado por la Dama, pero eventualmente, el planeta absorbió poco a poco la energía del pequeño hasta convertirse en una inmensa bola de fuego, la cual posteriormente fue bautizada por los humanos como el sol.

Los ojos de Rittha casi se salían de sus cuencas tras aquel descubrimiento.

—¿D…dijiste… e…el sol?

Heliel asintió.

—El hogar que la Dama de la Tierra había creado para su hijo, se había vuelto inhabitable. (al menos para la pareja primigenia, ya que el niño no tenía complicación alguna) por lo que abandonaron aquel lugar dejando a su hijo ahí.

Heliel paró en seco intentando refrenar ese sentimiento de tristeza y vacío que le producía recordar aquel suceso, pero Rittha le tomo la mano, y sintió como una calidez abrazaba su corazón llenándolo de fuerza.

—Pasaron años…siglos…milenios y mis padres nunca regresaron por mí—continuó Heliel con un nudo en la garganta—creí que moriría solo en aquella inhóspita estrella, maldije mi existencia día tras día, e incluso me plantee con la idea de terminar con mi propia vida, hasta que un día glorioso llego ella.

—¿Quién? —pregunto Rittha con desmesurado interés.

—Le Deidad Suprema.

La hermosa mujer demoniaca soltó un resoplido de sorpresa al escuchar aquella respuesta.

—Era una visión inmaculada para mí. Su rostro emitía un brillo de luz que me imposibilitaba verla, pero al mismo tiempo, mi corazón rebosaba de alegría y esperanza, ya que ella había llegado para acabar con mi miseria.

—¿Ella fue la que te saco del sol? —inquirió Rittha con la ceja arqueada.

Heliel asintió.

—Ella dijo que necesitaba de mi poder para su causa, y que era un desperdicio que alguien con mis habilidades estuviera aprisionado, así que, con un gesto de sus manos, me dio mis alas y con ellas pude volar hasta aquí. Fue la primera vez desde que era niño, en la que volvía a sonreír de felicidad.

Rittha le dedico una mirada afable a su amado y por un momento se compadeció de su sufrimiento.

—Fue la primera vez en la que me sentí realmente vivo. —continuo Heliel con la vista fija en su copa de vino—mientras me alejaba del sol, hice un juramento dentro de mi corazón…servir con devoción a mi salvadora. Por tal motivo, me convertí en su implacable mano derecha que impartía justicia en este mundo…pero, aun así, yo me sentía solo. Aun había un vacío dentro de mí que no podía ser llenado ni con los mares de sangre de mis enemigos a los que destruí. Aún faltaba algo en mi vida, y fue entonces cuando la vi…la existencia más hermosa de la creación…Amatiel.

El semblante de Rittha se recrudeció tras aquel comentario.

—La existencia más hermosa hasta que te conocí a ti, claro está— añadió Heliel torpemente—pero no puedo negar el hecho de que aquella mujer hizo girar mi corazón por primera vez.

Esta vez, una vena hinchada apareció en la frente de la princesa demoniaca, a lo que Heliel trató de tranquilizarla con un endeble beso en la frente.

—¿Y luego qué? —pregunto Rittha con frialdad. Heliel simplemente sonrió divertido ante aquella muestra particular de celos.

—Sucedió que ella se enamoró de mi…o al menos eso creía yo.

Rittha, quien estaba fingiendo una fría indiferencia, arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué te hizo dudarlo?

—Adonde quiera que yo fuera, las mujeres caían irremediablemente enamoradas de mí, y no me refiero a un capricho juvenil, sino a un amor enfermizo y obsesivo. Al principio creí que era un comportamiento normal entre las mujeres de este planeta, pero no paso mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que solo era yo quien generaba esa extraña devoción en las féminas. Consulte con la Deidad Suprema acerca de eso, y me explico que era producto de la gracia que me obsequio cuando me conoció… _Sin of Love._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rittha extrañada—¿ _Sin of Love_?

—Si. Es una gracia que hace que todos los seres del sexo opuesto pierdan la cordura, debido a un amor desenfrenado hacia mí. La Deidad Divina me la dio con el objetivo de "facilitar" el llenado de mi vacío. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero su acción fue desdeñable, porque eso probaba que Amatiel no me amaba porque la había nacido del corazón, sino porque fue víctima del poder de mi gracia.

—Eso explica, entonces, por qué estoy aquí escuchándote sin querer asesinarte. —replicó la mujer demonio con una sonrisa seductora.

Heliel sonrió ampliamente.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi gracia no funciona con los demonios, así que tu corazón es quien impide que me asesines.

Rittha se ruborizó visiblemente y apresuro un trago de vino para disimular su expresión, provocándole un poco de tos. Heliel le dio unos delicados golpecitos en su espalda con el mayor esmero y cariño posible.

—Es por eso que yo…—pero el antiguo Arcángel se paró en seco, y sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, e inmediatamente salió al patio y clavó su vista en el cielo.

Rittha salió apresurada detrás de él, preocupada por el repentino comportamiento de su pareja.

—Heliel… ¿Q…qué te sucede?

El imponente hombre frunció el ceño sin apartar su vista del cielo.

—Mi hermana, la Deidad Suprema ha regresado.


	12. 12 Castigo Divino

**Capítulo 12: Castigo Divino**

El palacio del cielo era el hogar del clan de la diosa. Una construcción majestuosa erguida por la mismísima Deidad Suprema, que contenía múltiples misterios y habitaciones ocultas que solo la líder conocía. Se dice que puedes pasar una eternidad entera en ese palacio, y, aun así, jamás conocerías la totalidad del mismo.

Los cuatro Arcángeles se hallaban en la estancia Divina, un amplio e inmaculado espacio en el que un glorioso trono de oro, en el que Heliel se sentaba en ausencia de su hermana, se hallaba inexorablemente vacío. Frente a él, estaban cuatro sillas de plata decoradas con ornamentos alados, y que estaban dispuestas en dos filas viéndose entre sí, en donde reposaban los arcángeles discutiendo el nuevo plan de acción ahora que Heliel ya no formaba parte de ellos.

—Esto es inaudito, ¿Cómo pudo Heliel abandonarnos por esa…cosa? —rugió Ludociel furioso refiriéndose a Rittha.

—Supongo que el amor es un misterio que jamás entenderemos—replicó Sariel restándole importancia a la ira de Ludociel, lo cual provoco que este, frunciera aún más su ceño.

—Ludociel tiene razón, Sariel—intervino Tarmiel con los brazos cruzados—si Heliel debía perder su cabeza por amor, debió haber sido por alguien de nuestro clan…y me refiero a Am…

—¡Ya basta! —cortó Amatiel con severa autoridad—Ya hemos discutido este asunto y concluimos que no tiene sentido estancarse en el pasado. Nuestra Señora, Le Deidad Suprema, nos creó con la finalidad de fungir como sus representantes en su ausencia, y ahora que el más cercano a ella se ha ido, es cuando más debemos cumplir este deber.

Los otros tres Arcángeles se movieron incomodos en sus sillas tras aquella reprimenda.

—Somos los cuatro Arcángeles, el pináculo más glorioso de la creación. Nuestro orgullo no debe nublar nuestro criterio en este momento. —sentenció Amatiel—Debemos anticipar el próximo movimiento del Rey Demonio e impedir que su influencia se siga esparciendo en los humanos.

En ese instante, el pequeño Mael entraba en la estancia Divina con una expresión de júbilo en su rostro.

—¡Hermanos! ¡está aquí! ¡regreso!

—¿De qué hablas, Mael? ¿Quién regreso? —inquirió Ludociel sorprendido.

—¿Heliel? —preguntó Amatiel con esperanza

— ** _Saludos hijos míos, he regresado_** —anunció una voz divina que provenía del trono dorado.

Al instante, los cuatro Arcángeles y Mael sintieron un poder inconmensurablemente abrumador, lo que causo violentos escalofríos en sus cuerpos, y tras comprobar la presencia que se hallaba sentada en el trono dorado, se postraron inmediatamente ante la Deidad.

—¡S…suprema Deidad! ¡Mi corazón se llena de júbilo al verla de nuevo entre nosotros! —exclamó Ludociel con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —anuncio Tarmiel entre sollozos.

—Madre…Es un alivio verte de nuevo—dijo Amatiel con solemnidad.

— ** _El gozo es compartido hijos míos_** —contestó la deidad con su voz de trueno, pero calmada— ** _Veo que mucho ha cambiado por aquí. Nunca imagine que mi hermano caería en las garras del clan de los demonios. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_**

Los cuatro Arcángeles tragaron saliva con dificultad ante aquella incomoda pregunta.

—¡Todo es culpa de Amatiel, Suprema Deidad! —gritó Ludociel mientras señalaba a la cicatrizada Ángel.

—¡Ludociel! —dijeron al unísono Tarmiel y Sariel—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Tiene razón. Todo es mi culpa—corroboró Amatiel incapaz de levantar su cabeza ante su madre.

— ** _Seré yo quien haga el juicio correspondiente, no obstante, ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es inclinar la balanza de poder a nuestro favor, y tal parece que he terminado mi misión justo a tiempo._**

 ****—¿Misión? ¿A qué se refiere, Suprema Deidad? —preguntó Sariel con timidez.

— ** _A esto_** —respondió la Deidad mientras extendía su palma derecha, sobre la cual, se materializaron cuatro esferas incandescentes cada una con un símbolo extraño impreso sobre ellas. Eran cuatro colores diferentes: una roja, una azul, una blanca, y una amarilla.

Los Arcángeles pudieron sentir el basto poder que emanaban aquellas esferas, estremeciéndose ante ello.

—¿Q…que son esas cosas? —preguntó Tarmiel con los ojos de sus tres cabezas completamente abiertos y fijos en aquellas esferas.

— ** _Esto, hijos míos, son "gracias", mi regalo para ustedes._**

 ****Los cuatro Arcángeles se sorprendieron y ruborizaron tras aquella afirmación.

—¿G…gracias? —preguntó Ludociel sudoroso.

— ** _Si. Son partes de mi propio poder. Intuyo que el Rey Demonio hará lo mismo, así que tenemos que combatir fuego contra fuego._**

 ****—¡P…pero mama…eso es demasiado poder! —dijo Amatiel sorprendida mientras observa hipnotizada aquellas esferas.

— ** _Un precio bajo, para complacer a mis hijos_** —replicó la Deidad en tono afable— ** _Sariel…mi leal heraldo, tu sentido de la justicia es implacable y veloz como una brisa de invierno…por eso te obsequio esta gracia…Tornado._** —la esfera blanca se movió rápidamente para introducirse en el pecho del pequeño Ángel, y este sintió como su poder se aumentaba exponencialmente hasta un nivel que jamás había sentido. El resto de arcángeles pudieron constatar que su poder era magnifico.

—¡I…increíble! —dijo Sariel mientras examinaba sus manos con emoción. —dedicare este poder en su nombre, Suprema Deidad.

— ** _Eso espero, Sariel_** —respondió con amor la Deidad— ** _Tarmiel, mi vasallo confiable, tu siempre te has caracterizado por mantener la compostura y el temple en momentos difíciles, pero a la vez, eres iracundo cuando la acción lo requiere, por esto te brindo mi gracia…Océano._** —esta vez, la esfera azul fue la que se introdujo en el tricéfalo Arcángel, y este sintió como aquel poder recorría su cuerpo aumentado su fuerza.

—¡N…no soy digno de su bondad, Suprema Deidad! —contestó Tarmiel mientras hacia una reverencia entre lágrimas de sus tres cabezas.

— ** _Confió en ti, Tarmiel_** —contestó la Deidad— ** _Ludociel, mi Sirviente infalible, mi tenaz guerrero. Eres rápido a impartir mi justicia y no dudas en hacer lo correcto por nuestro clan. Permíteme recompensar tu fidelidad con mi gracia…Destello._** —la esfera amarilla se apresuró a penetrar el pecho del Arcángel cegado y este sintió como su poder se elevó hasta alcanzar un nivel que superaba al de Tarmiel y Sariel.

—M…Mi Señora…con este poder me encargare de poner a tus pies los cadáveres de nuestros enemigos. —exclamó el Arcángel con exagerada convicción.

— ** _Sé que lo harás_** —añadió la Deidad con satisfacción, y acto seguido contempló la esfera roja incandescente que quedaba en su mano— ** _Ya solo queda esta última gracia…Sol, la razón de mi ausencia. Pase los últimos años en esa estrella escudriñando los misterios del increíble poder de mi hermano. No logre copiarlo a la perfección, pero este poder sin duda alguna rivaliza con el del mismísimo Heliel. Este poder solo puede ser controlado por manos capaces y puras que puedan utilizar esta gracia para glorificar el bien y la justicia. Es por esto que te entrego esta gracia a ti…Mael._**

Todos los Arcángeles se sorprendieron de aquella decisión, ya que Amatiel era la candidata más probable para obtener aquel don, pero ninguna sorpresa se comparaba con la del pequeño Mael, quien estaba hasta el fondo de la estancia postrado.

—¿D…dijo m…mi nombre? ¿S…se refiere a mí? —preguntó Mael completamente desorientado, pero en ese momento, la esfera roja se introdujo en su pecho y el cuerpo del pequeño Mael comenzó a emitir un fulguroso brillo dorado.

La estancia Divina se inundó de un sobrecogedor poder ardiente que emanaba de Mael. Los Arcángeles tuvieron que recurrir a sus poderes divinos para protegerse del abrazante calor que se había materializado de la nada, y sus bocas se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al contemplar anonadados, la nueva apariencia del joven Arcángel.

El cuerpo de Mael había madurado hasta la adultez. Su contextura se había vuelto robusta debido a los sólidos músculos que se habían desarrollado por todo su cuerpo. Y su cabellera ceniza, había crecido hasta alcanzar la mitad de su espalda.

El joven Arcángel examinaba su nuevo cuerpo con profunda sorpresa, mientras tanto, el resto de arcángeles no tenían ninguna duda de que Mael, ahora sería el nuevo exponente del clan de la diosa, ya que ninguno de ellos se equiparaba con aquel excepcional poder.

—Yo…no sé qué decir, Suprema Deidad—dijo Mael con una voz grave y de autoridad. —¿Por qué a mí?

— ** _Te nombró como el nuevo ejecutor de nuestro clan. Al salir el sol, tu poder se irá incrementando minuto tras minuto, hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor al mediodía. Con este poder, serás imbatible. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en tu camino._**

 ****—Su palabra es mi ley, Suprema Deidad—respondió Mael, mientras se arrodillaba con vehemencia.

—¿Me pregunto qué clase de poder le tiene reservado a Amatiel? —inquirió Sariel mientras aún seguía observando la nueva apariencia de Mael.

— ** _Ahora que ya distribuí las gracias, es hora de ajustar cuentas contigo…Amatiel_** —sentenció la Deidad Suprema en un tono serio y devastador.

La cicatrizada mujer alada sintió una angustia en su corazón, puesto que ya intuía cual iba a ser su destino. La gran mayoría de la creación pensaba que la Deidad suprema era una divinidad de bondad y amor, pero todos ignoraban el hecho de que ella, no perdonaba los errores tan fácilmente, y si alguien conocía esa faceta oscura de su personalidad a la perfección, esa era Amatiel.

—¿A…a que se refiere, Suprema Deidad? —preguntó tímidamente Tarmiel—¿" ajustar cuentas"?

— ** _¿Estas consiente de lo que has hecho, Amatiel?_** —preguntó la Deidad de manera retorica— ** _Vi que como, no solo te negaste a matar a la maestra de la hija del Rey Demonio, sino que, uniste fuerzas con ella en el purgatorio para salvar a nuestra peor enemiga; y todo por tu amor por Heliel. Antepusiste tus sentimientos sobre el bien común del clan, y eso solo puede ser considerado como una alta traición hacia nosotros, y, sobre todo, hacia mí._**

Los arcángeles estaban petrificados escuchando aquel veredicto por parte de su máxima autoridad, a excepción de la mismísima Amatiel, quien aceptaba aquellas frías palabras con admírale estoicidad.

— ** _Esta ofensa que has cometido, se paga con la muerte._**

Al instante, todos los arcángeles explotaron en acalorados reclamos a su líder, pero la Deidad Suprema solo necesito alzar su mano derecha para que todos guardaran silencio en el acto.

— ** _Evidentemente aun eres mi hija amada, y por lo tanto soy incapaz de ejecutar esa sentencia…solo queda una opción, y me duele en el alma aplicarla en ti, pero tu pecado del amor no puede quedar impune; así que tu castigo será el destierro._**

 ****Amatiel sintió como si su estómago se separara de su cuerpo ante aquella resolución, puesto que ella no se esperaba tan cruel decisión por parte de su propia madre.

—¡M…Madre! ¡por favor todo menos eso! —suplicó Amatiel con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la Deidad suprema había alzado ambos brazos y susurró una frase: _Unholy Punishment._ Una cegadora luz blanca salió disparada de las manos de la diosa cubriendo la totalidad de toda la tierra. Para los humanos mortales, aquello fue como un fugaz relámpago, pero en el palacio del Cielo, la luz resonaba por todas las estancias afectando a todos los seres alados que habitaban ahí. Una vez que la luz se fue difuminando poco a poco en la estancia divina, Amatiel pudo contemplar con desesperación y terror su precaria situación. Su rostro había recuperado su antigua belleza, pero a cambio, había perdido sus alas y la totalidad de su poder mágico…se había convertido en una mujer común y corriente.

—¿Q…que…que ha pasado? —preguntó Ludociel mientras sostenía su cabeza tratando de remediar la repentina jaqueca que lo agobiaba.

—Si… ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó Sariel mientras acariciaba su frente como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Mael mientras se posaba imponentemente a un lado del endeble cuerpo humano de Amatiel. —¿Cómo te infiltraste a este palacio? ¿acaso eres un espía del clan demonio?

Los otros tres Arcángeles atizaron con la mirada a la mujer, y se pusieron en alerta ante su presencia.

Amatiel observó con lágrimas en sus ojos, como sus hermanos, le dedicaban una mirada de cruel indiferencia y frialdad. Era como si no la conocieran.

—M…Mael…S…soy yo…A…Amatiel ¿D…de que hablas?

—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre, Humana? ¿Eres una amenaza para nuestro clan? —preguntó Mael mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo con una clara intensión asesina.

—¿Esa humana apareció de la nada? —preguntaba Tarmiel mientras miraba con curiosidad a la joven mujer.

—Como sea, es una deshonra terrible que esta humana este en presencia de la Suprema Deidad. —dijo Ludociel con acritud—Su castigo debe ser la muerte…hazlo Mael.

— ** _Basta_** —anunció la Deidad justo a tiempo antes de que Mael hiciera caso a la orden de su hermano— ** _Ella es solo un alma perdida que necesita reflexionar sobre su pecado. La enviare donde pertenece…al mundo de los humanos._** —acto seguido, la Deidad Suprema emitió un soplido que se convirtió en un poderoso torbellino que atrapó a Amatiel, arrojándola de regreso a la Tierra de los humanos, de donde nunca pudo regresar.


End file.
